Recess: 7 years on
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: The gang are now in high school, they're all just as close, but will revelations, emotions and attraction change their tight-knit friendship? How will they handle the unexpected changes in their lives? A lot better than it sounds! TJ/Spinelli
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

Hi and welcome to my fic! I was wasn't inially planning on publishing it, but thought 'what the heck?' so here I am, publishing! Not sure if i'll get any readers, but if you are reading, I hope you enjoy!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 1: Dreaming

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She stood, staring at her best friend TJ, the crowds all around them watching in anticipation.

'Well here goes noting she thought' closing her eyes and leaning in towards her nine year old best friend TJ Detweiler.

Their lips met, and it felt... _soft_, shivers ran down her spine, and she felt goose bumps move up her arms. After what felt like an eternity, or maybe a few seconds, they broke away and gazed into each other's eyes. She then became aware of the unnatural silence around her and remembered, she was Spinelli, she was tough, the owner of madam fist, she had a reputation to maintain!

"eeeewwww!" they cried in unison. Their blissful moment was shattered.

"Yuck puke city!" Spinelli exclaimed

"Quick" cried TJ "Someone get me some mouthwa- **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Spinelli woke with a start and slammed her fist down on the snooze button on the alarm clock that had rudely interrupted her dream. Spinelli rolled onto her back and smiled as she tried to reflect on her dream; it had been 7 years since the 'experiment' and it still seemed to crop up in her dreams every now and then.

No longer were the gang nine years old, they were in high school, however much they had grown and changed, the bond between them, especially that between Spinelli and TJ, had remained as strong, and had grown, if possible, stronger over the years.

Spinelli was alone in the kitchen, buttering her toast when the doorbell rang; she hurried to the door, slices of toast in a napkin.

"Morning Spin!" said TJ cheerily taking a piece of toast from her hand, taking a bite and glancing behind her into her home "Parents still away?"

Seven years on and TJ had remained just as fun loving, and just as loyal to his friends. TJ was about a 'head' taller than Spinelli, and as a result of his regular exercise and visits to the gym, his puppy fat had melted away, and had been replaced by toned arms and a six pack. He tended to dress in trainers, jeans and T-shits with some sort of logo or design. TJ was still her best friend, he lived down the street, and they walked to school together every day.

"Yeah, they called last night to say they'd been held up on business and they'd be back in a few days" explained Spinelli, grabbing her bag and coat off the banister and stepping out the door.

"Well Mum's insisted that you come over after school and have dinner tonight, she keeps worrying about you being left on your own"

Spinelli watched TJ quietly, reflecting on her dream; there's no denying TJ had changed somewhat since school, he seemed to look good without even trying, his bed head hair, toned body and piercing blue eyes certainly made a lot of girls swoon...

She supposed she had changed too, her tough reputation had maintained, however she no longer wore her brother Joey's old boots, ski hat, or hair in pigtails. Instead she now spent her time in jeans, trainers, whatever top she could be bothered to put on, but she was never without her signature black leather jacket. Her black, choppy layered hair came to just below her shoulders, and she hated her figure, her curves (although in all the right places) made her feel a little insecure.

"HELLO? EARTH TO SPINELLI!" said TJ waving his hand in front of her

"Sorry? What did you say?" asked Spinelli, aware that she'd been gaping at TJ as he spoke, not really listening.

"Got enough food there Mikey?" asked Vince, eyeing up Mikey's overflowing lunch plate. Vince was much the same as he was in school, well built, very tall, and the school's star basketball player, he loved nothing more than playing sports with his friends, and winning basketball games.

"Yes thank you Vince" replied Mikey, Vince would often comment on his portion sizes, but Mikey, being a peace lover, always choose to ignore his friend's sarcastic tone. Like Vince, Mikey hadn't changed much since school, he had a very large appetite, and as a result his frame was at least twice that of any other pupil in the school, his increasing frame left him to be known as a 'gentle giant' his peaceful nature and love of poetry hadn't faltered through the years.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the weekend?" asked Gretchen "I, personally am going to the science convention" Gretchen remained just as academic, working on science projects and inventions in her free time. She remained tall and slim (Spinelli rather envied her 'catwalk model-like' figure, she would never admit it of course) Gretchen had gotten braces, but had drawn the line and getting contact lenses, she opted instead for a pair of stylish, flattering frames, she tended to dress modestly, in smart long sleeve tops or jumpers.

"I'll be and my Dad's army base for the weekend, he wants me to beat my best time on the assault course" replied Gus, he had to be the one that had changed the most over the years, he was tall and as a result of regular drill training, was well built just like his father, and loved the army and its training, (and the female admiration) more than anything else.

The gang soon became lost in conversation, and before they knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's really just an introduction to the story!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

Wow! I really wasn't expecting reviews! Im dead pleased! Here's chapter 2, its main aim is to ease you into the story!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 2: Meet the gang

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So why didn't you stay around to train with Vince and Gus?" Spinelli asked TJ curiously as they were walking home.

"Just couldn't be doing with it today, Vince and Gus are always competitive, but with Gus's weekend plans the pair of them will be unbearable, and of course, Gus will be filling us in on the details of one of his latest pieces of meat" (A/N: Gus is a womanizer! lol the thought of this makes me giggle!) replied TJ as they rounded the corner onto their street "Plus Mikey was acting really odd, if im honest it kinda freaked me out" Spinelli was just about to ask what Mikey had done, when TJ stopped dead, looking ahead "What on earth?"

Ahead they could see a police van in the driveway of Spinelli's house, and a police car behind that, a police officer emerged from her front door, carrying a clear bag marked 'evidence'. TJ and Spinelli ran the remaining distance to her home, only to be stopped by the police officer.

"Excuse me, but this is a crime scene! you can't just come running through here!"

"Crime scene?" snapped Spinelli "This is my home!"

"Ah" he replied "Well madam, that leaves us in a difficult situation, as I've said, this is a crime scene, and will be for a few days, therefore you're not going to be able to enter the property until further notice"

"Crime scene for what? Where the hell am I supposed to stay? Can I even get some clothes and crap?" asked Spinelli angrily.

"I'm very sorry, all I can tell you is that your neighbour reported a disturbance, I'm not at liberty to divulge any more information at present, and when we do, it will need to be to the home owners. Being a crime scene, we cannot remove anything from the property, I'm very sorry"

"It's ok Spin, I'm sure you can stay with me" replied TJ, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders "like I said, Mum hates you being alone anyway"

"Thanks Teej" she replied with a smile, before rounding on the police officer "As for you, thanks for nothing! And the home owners? They're away in business! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see if I have somewhere to stay or not!"

TJ hurried after Spinelli, who had marched off, fists clenched and looking furious, TJ knew that Spinelli would have desired nothing more at that moment, than to punch the police officer in the eye. They reached TJ's front door, and he opened it, calling out "MUM? YOU HERE?"

"Yes Theodore. I am. Where else would I be? And must I remind you not to shout!" Mrs Detweiler emerged from the kitchen, looking irritatable, but her expression softened when she saw Spinelli "Oh hello dear, are you ok?"

"Have you not seen what's going on outside? The Police seem to be searching Spinelli's house, apparently there's been a disturbance-"

"-they've told me it's a crime scene, and that I'm unable to enter my house until further notice, if it's not too much trouble could I please stay here?" Spinelli cut in.

"Corse you can dear, you're always welcome" replied Mrs Detweiler "But you'll have to stay in TJ's room, we're renovating Becky's old bedroom and the moment, I'm making into a craft studio!"

"Come on, I'll take you up so you can out your bag down" said TJ, steering Spinelli upstairs so they could avoid a long story from his mother "Thanks Mum!"

"When was the last time I stayed over your house?" asked Spinelli in a slightly amused tone, kicking off her shoes and flopping herself down on TJs bed.

"Oh that's right!" he remarked "Make yourself right at home why don't you? Oh, and it was in the summer of 6th grade"

"Oh don't worry will!" replied Spinelli, stretching pointedly "This is my room too now! So none of the _funny business_ till I've moved out again!"

"Funny business?" said TJ sitting on the bed, and looking down and Spinelli with an amused expression on his face "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I don't even want to know! Just no 'TJ private time' you have a lady present!"

"A lady? Really?" exclaimed TJ, looking around in mock surprise "Well you better make yourself scarce, I don't think she'd appreciate you being here"

Spinelli responded by smacking TJ around the head with a pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's really just to ease you into the story, the next few chapters are some of my favourite so far!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Sonnii: Thanks for reading! Glad you've enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story

Chantaya: Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter and the rest of the story!

ScorpioGirl576: Thank you! Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Annika: Thank you! Enjoy I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	3. Chapter 3: Promiscuity

Hello again! Here's chapter 3, this one and the next are probably my favourite ones so far, they were so much fun to write! This chapter is a fair bit longer than some of the others; I hope you guys enjoy it!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 3: Promiscuity

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"But really Theodore, at your age you should know better" said Mrs Detweiler putting dinner down in front of her Son "You're not nine years old anymore; you'll do well to remember that"

Mrs Detweiler was a little irritable, Spinelli hitting TJ with a pillow had escalated into a full scale pillow fight/wrestling match, in which Spinelli had tackled TJ to the ground, and he had then pinned her down, taking off one of his socks and rubbing it in her face (A/N: My boyfriend does this to me, men are gross!).

"Your Mother is right Son. This kind of behaviour was one thing when you were a child, but you're older now, and thus your actions are inappropriate. I certainly wouldn't have acted like that with a female when I was your age"

Spinelli interrupted Mr Detweiler, before he entered a full scale lecture "I'm really sorry, it wasn't just TJ's fault, I started it, and hardly did anything to stop it"

"That's ok Spinelli, but really, the pair of you really do need to start acting less promiscuous"

"Really Dad? Is that honestly what you'd consider promiscuous?" asked TJ irritably.

"Yes Theodore, a 16 year old boy, sitting on top of his 16 year old female friend is promiscuous" said Mr Detweiler in a tone of finality.

Spinelli glanced over at TJ, grinning as she could see his cheeks turning a little pink.

"You are just friends?" asked Mr Detweiler.

"Yes Dad, we're just friends" replied TJ, grinning back at his friend.

The remainder of dinner was uncomfortable, as Mr and Mrs Detweiler made polite conversation about their days. Spinelli found herself lost in thought a few times, trying to get the sound of TJ saying 'just friends' from her mind, why was she even dwelling on it? That's what they were after all, friends.

"You ok Spin?" asked TJ as he set up a bed on the floor, he had insisted that Spinelli have his bed "You're rather quiet, did what my dad say bother you or something?"

"No" replied Spinelli, she was laying on TJ's bed, and had just gotten off the phone to her parents, who had told her not to worry, that they had everything about the investigation in hand, and they'd be home in a few days "Just semi-conscious after being gassed with your stinky socks!" In reality, she kept hearing TJ's 'just friends' response going through her mind, why was she STILL dwelling on it?

"So your parents are going to be away for a few days longer then? You know you can stay here for as long as you need too, but it does seem strange that they don't want to get back"

"I know, but that's my parents for you Teej" said Spinelli getting up and crossing the room "their house is a crime scene, but they couldn't possibly sacrifice business, work comes before _everything_ else"

TJ noted Spinelli's sarcastic tone, as she put the Exorcist into the DVD player and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey Teej? What am I going to sleep in? And I've got some clean underwear in my gym kit, but other than that I don't have anything to wear tomorrow"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure on of Becky's nightie's is laying around here somewhere, although she wore silky dress things" said TJ shuddering as he remembered his sister's negligee "or you can borrow one of my t-shirts to sleep in, and we'll put your clothes in the washer-drier overnight"

"Oddly enough, I think I'll opt for the t-shirt over the saucy negligee"

"Man Spin, you sure know how to disappoint a guy" replied TJ mockingly.

"Ah shut up, the films starting" replied Spinelli, leaning over TJ and turning off the light "You gotta have a bit of atmosphere for a film like this"

Two hours later and the film had finished, Spinelli was leaning on TJ lazily, her head on his shoulder "mph, I guess we should start getting ready for bed" she said, nudging TJ "if you go into the bathroom and get ready first, I'll go in after you"

Conveniently, TJs room had an on-suite bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, in just a pair of super hero boxers; he was just about to speak, when Spinelli started giggling.

"You wear Senior Fusion boxers?" she asked as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Yeah! He's the coolest!" said TJ a little defensively, turning a little pink for the second time that evening, this only sent Spinelli into fits of hysterical laughter.

"You're such a geek!" gasped Spinelli between fits of laughter, clutching her sides as she spoke.

After a couple of minutes Spinelli regained herself, and wiped a few tears from her eyes "god Teej, I've not laughed that hard in ages"

"I'll have you know, superhero underwear is incredibly sexy!" replied TJ, passing Spinelli a t-shirt to sleep in "There's a spare toothbrush on the side"

"Well how mistaken I've been! I'll be sure to remember that one" replied Spinelli, accepting the t-shirt and walking into the bathroom.

"Please do, we can't have you making a mistake like this again"

Spinelli emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing TJs t-shirt; she was relieved that it just about covered her bottom, -although only just. TJ started at her as she walked across the room 'Damn she looks hot in that' he thought, before mentally slapping himself 'No! She's your friend! Stop that!'

"So you gunna show me or not?" asked Spinelli loudly.

"Wh-what?" said TJ blinking a couple of times, and looking at her face.

"I said are you going to show me how to use the washer-drier?" said Spinelli slowly as though he were remedial; she bent down so their faces were close together as she said this 'was he just looking down my top?' she thought for a moment, before stopping herself 'Of course he wasn't! And he wasn't checking you out just now, get a grip Spinelli! It's TJ!'

"Course" said TJ, he grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the door and put it on, making a mental note to stop checking out his best friend –what was wrong with him? "Come on then"

"Well I never expected that TJ Detweiler would know how to do the washing" said Spinelli as the returned upstairs.

"Meh, I've been doing my own washing since I was thirteen" shrugged TJ, closing his bedroom door as they returned to his room and turning off the light "Night then"

"Night" replied Spinelli, getting into bed and snuggling into the pillow and duvet. She smiled and snuggled a little more, she could smell him on the bedding and was feeling rather content; Spinelli fell asleep almost immediately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like i said, it was great to write!

Nelelitha123: Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Scorpiogrl576: thanks, glad you liked it, hope you enjoyed this one too!

Chantaya: Thanks so much! Glad you liked that little twist in the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Sonnii: I hope you liked this chapter :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	4. Chapter 4: Walking on sunshine

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Here is chapter 4, I loved writing this one too, I think I like this one a little more than chapter 3, this one has to be my favourite chapter so far! This chapter is equal length to chapter 3 and it too is a fair bit longer than some of the others; I hope you guys enjoy it!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

**Chapter 4: Walking on sunshine**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping when she was awoken suddenly by a yelp and something heavy landing on the bed next to her, it took her a second later to realise that heavy thing was TJ!

"TJ?" she gasped, clutching her chest as she could feel her heart thumping with shock.

"Something just crawled across my face!" he exclaimed in a horrified tone "I woke up to a tickling on my face! Then I opened my eyes to see something crawling away across the floor!" He composed himself almost immediately after this, and tried to regain some pride "it uh, just surprised me"

"You're telling me?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the guys about this" said TJ, squinting through the darkness at Spinelli's face; he could see her grinning at him.

They both remained laying next to each other talking, neither moved, Spinelli mentally justified this with the excuse that 'she was sleeping in the bed tonight, so it wasn't up to her to move' while TJ used the excuse 'well it's not like I planned to leap up on the bed next to her' plus he wasn't sure where the spider that had crawled on him had gotten too. Neither TJ nor Spinelli were aware that they'd fallen asleep next to each other, until TJ's alarm clock started buzzing.

"Ah shut up" moaned Spinelli, sleepily trying to hit the snooze button, but instead hitting TJ in the ear.

"Ouch!"

They both opened their eyes looked at each other, Spinelli then looked around the room, a little bemused, before they both remember what had happened.

"Must have fallen asleep" said TJ jumping up, wishing he hadn't of been careless enough to fall asleep; he wanted to put a bit more space between him and his friend, he hurried out the room "I'll go get your clothes for you"

Spinelli rubbed her eyes and looked around the room a little, this time yesterday she was waking up after dreaming about her 4th grade kiss with TJ, today she'd woken up in his bed –with TJ sleeping next to her!

TJ arrived back interrupting Spinelli's trail of thought "here you go, all clean and dry"

"Thanks! Mind if I pop in first?" she asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with her bed hair, and she didn't want to even consider the fact that she probably had morning breath! "I'll give the bathroom a check over, make sure there's nothing that might crawl across your face and _surprise you_"

"Yeah, there's a towel on the rail if you wanted a shower" replied TJ, choosing to ignore her mocking comment.

"Does your mum have a hair drier I can borrow?"

"Yeah I'll go get, you can go ahead and start getting ready" said TJ, he was still feeling uncomfortable that he'd fallen asleep on the bed with her, and was glad the conversation had steered away from the subject.

"Ok thanks Teej, are you ok?" she asked her friend "Don't worry about last night, we both fell asleep, I've known you since I can remember so it's no biggy"

"So we're cool?" he asked perching on the bed next to her, feeling relieved.

"Course, you've been such a great friend, I don't know what I'd of done without you!" said Spinelli hugging him, after several moments she broke away, realising how little they were both wearing "I'm going to go shower"

As Spinelli showered she mulled over how she felt, there'd been some sort of 'disturbance' at her house, he parents were still away, and although she'd spoken to her brother Vito recently, she hadn't heard from Joey for a few days, and it seems her parents hadn't either, as they'd asked her if she'd heard anything, and brushed of her questions in response. So why when all of this was going on was she not sad or worried, she felt happy, almost light... Joey was probably fine; he'd probably just been to a few really good parties and not checked his phone.

Spinelli emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her head "Bathroom's free, thanks for letting me shower; I borrowed your shampoo and stuff, hope you don't mind?"

"That's fine" replied TJ standing up "I managed to find you a hairbrush too, it was one of Becky's, she brought it but don't think she ever used it"

Spinelli had completely blow dried and styled her hair, and still TJ hadn't emerged. She put on the radio and was soon dancing and singing along to 'Walking On Sunshine' by 'Katrina And The Waves' she only did this when alone, and she felt surprisingly comfortable here.

"I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real I'm on sunshine baby oh" Spinelli sang, as she began to get into the song, hadn't expected the bathroom door to open behind her, and hear TJ's voice

"Well there's a side of you I never expected to see"

She spun around a defensive excuse at the ready, to see TJ stood, with a towel wrapped around his waist, still wet, the sunlight reflecting of his toned muscles, she stood, almost transfixed, oggeling at him and her mind went blank "uuuuh... I... I erm..." Spinelli felt herself grow rather hot and flustered, she could feel her heart rate increas, but could she do anything other than stare? She couldn't even look away, let alone form a sentence!

"I'll tell you what I'll keep quiet about your karaoke moment if you don't say anything about me freaking out last night" said TJ as her crossed the room and began selecting some clothes to wear "Forgot to take something in with me" he added still watching Spinelli, she was acting a little odd, just staring at him, it was almost as thought she was checking him out, but she couldn't have been he'd just read her expression wrong, this was Spinelli, his lifelong friend, she was embarrassed and that's why she was acting odd he reasoned with himself.

"Deal" she replied breaking her trance and trying to regain herself but still feeling rather flustered "now hurry up, or we'll be late"

"I'll go finish getting ready, you can go have some breakfast"

Downstairs Spinelli sat at the kitchen table, accepting a bowl of cereal from Mrs Detweiler, who'd insisted on making her breakfast "Thank you Mrs Detweiler, it's nice to have someone make breakfast, TJ's a lucky guy"

"It's nothing dear, and TJ probably won't be down in time for breakfast"

"He shouldn't long, he'd just had a shower and he's dressing now"

"That might be the case dear" said Mrs Detweiler sitting at the table with Spinelli, sipping her coffee "but that but spends a long time on his hair"

"He does?" asked Spinelli slightly amused, he'd always loved his hair, but never considered the fact that he spent time working on his appearance.

"Yes. I am glad to have you here sweetie, I do worry, your parents seem to go away and leave you so often..." Mrs Detweiler soon went into a long rant at how she worried about Spinelli, and how awful it was that she was left alone so often "...it's a good job you've for a friend like TJ to keep you company when they do go away, he may drive me crazy, but he's a sweet boy really"

"Ready?" asked TJ emerging in the room holding their school bags, TJ handed her bag as he crossed the kitchen, and took a bag of crisps out the cupboard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like i said, it was great to write!

Burton's Disney Princess: Hehe thanks :) I giggled a fair bit when I wrote it, I did while writing this chapter too, they were so fun to write, I could picture it all in my head! Glad you thought it was awkwardly adorable, it was just what I was going for! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Anon: Thanks, glad you liked it, tried to make it as tasteful as possible while trying to portray how they both are feeling, I hope you liked Spinelli checking TJ out in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4!

Nelelitha123: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!

Sonnii: Thanks, I was trying to make it adorable, it's how I pictured it when writing! I'm glad it came across! I hope you liked this chapter!

VintageVixen88: Yeah, I personally love the film, I was a chicken and it took me forever to watch it (which seems crazy now, as i LOVE horrors) I always pictured Spinelli as the sort of person that would love horror movies, so thought I'd get them watching a real classic! I'll try and work poltergeist into a future chapter, and I'll put it on my list of films to watch!

Misty: Thank you! I hope you liked the awkward moments in this chapter, there are indeed more awkward and promiscuous moments to come, keep reading, and I hope you enjoy them! Like these, they were fun to write!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	5. Chapter 5: Penny for your thoughts

Hi everyone! Thanks again for reading! Here is chapter 5, it's not as good as some of the others, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, I hope this will give you more of an insight into what's going on in TJ and Spinelli's minds, there will be more to this story than just the romantic feelings between and Spinelli! The story really will start unveiling in the next few chapters, (in fact it already has, but I'm saying no more than that!)

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 5: Penny for your thoughts

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Weren't you wearing the same thing yesterday Spinelli?" asked Gretchen curiously, and her TJ and Spinelli arrived to meet the rest of the gang outside the school gates. TJ and Spinelli lunched into the story, explaining what had happened the previous afternoon, and why she had to stay at TJ's.

"So you've spent the whole night at TJ's? And you're staying there again tonight?" asked Mikey his tone a little sharper than the usual gentle one they were all used to "Why didn't you call Gretchen and stay with her?"

Just as Spinelli and TJ were about to respond, the bell rang, signalling the start of school.

Spinelli was sat in class resting her chin on her hand as she gazed out the window; she was again considering the recent events with TJ, she'd always felt close to him, and she was more comfortable with TJ than she was with anyone else. However, perhaps that was the problem? Why did it bother her when TJ had said they were 'just friends'? That's what they were after all. But if that was the case, then why did coincidental circumstances seem to keep bringing them together? She thought back to last night, and how content she felt sleeping in his bed, smelling him on the sheets. Then this morning, how sexy he looked, and the way she felt when she saw him, she could feel her heart rate increasing at the mere thought of it! As Spinelli recalled this, she found her mind drifting further, imagining what it might be like to have his arms around her. She hated to admit it, and it really was inconvenient, but it was was time she stopped denying her feelings, she really did have a crush on TJ, and she had done from the moment they kissed in the 4th grade, maybe even before. It was easier to ignore her feelings in a normal circumstance, she could avoid situations that would remind her of the crush and this made it easier to deny; she could always find excuses for the way she felt, but living with him was different. But maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way? He'd blushed when his Dad called them promiscuous _and_ when she mocked his underwear; she began to wander if there was a little truth in his disappointment that she turned down wearing the negligee. She was also still wandering weather he'd been checking her out after she changed into his t-shirt, it had certainly looked that way! Too add to this they'd fallen asleep together, however accidental it may have been it still happened, he didn't get up immediately after jumping up on the bed, he had laid there talking with her, maybe all of this did mean something...

"No, no!" she said to herself aloud, trying to stop her thoughts, she then became aware of the fact that she was still in class, and the last two words had came out aloud, rather than in her thoughts "Uh sorry sir, I was just thinking aloud, realised that your homework is due in tomorrow" added Spinelli, trying to cover her seemingly strange actions.

'TJ is my friend' she clarified in her mind 'my friend, he doesn't have feelings for me. The things that happened are coincidence, and he feels nothing more than friendship for me, I can't go over analysing all of his actions hoping they mean something more, I can't let this crush affect the friendship we have'

Meanwhile TJ was distracted with similar thoughts, remembering the way she grinned at him when his father called them 'promiscuous'. He remembered the way she'd leaned across him to turn off the light, and how hot she'd looked in his t-shirt. They'd laid next to each other talking after the spider incident, and she made no effort to ask him to move. The way she'd hugged him the next morning ro reassure him everything was ok she was so comfortable with the situation, and the hug had seemed _closer_ than the usual hug they'd shared in the past. Plus, for what it was worth, she did seem like she was checking him out when he'd come out the bathroom. He sighed aloud, why was he doing this to himself? Why was he over-emphasising Spinelli's actions? It was inevitable that he had a crush on her, recent occurrences had confirmed that to him, not that he'd needed it, he'd always known deep down the feelings where there, it was their 4th grade kiss that had initially brought those to surface. But, the fact was, if he'd been living with them and ignoring them over the years, because he valued his friendship with Spinelli, and for that very reason he could certainly carry on doing so, their friendship was far too important to just throw away on feelings she probably didn't even return.

"Remember, your homework is due in Friday" said their old, irritable teacher "Miss Spinelli has already reminded us that that is tomorrow. And Miss Spinelli could join us for the next lesson? You'll do well to remember the class is being taught in here Ashley, not out the window"

"Sorry sir, I've just got a lot on my mind, it won't happen again"

"Oh how glorious! Oh how I love free periods" exclaimed Mikey as they gang gathered outside the classroom "What shall we all do?"

"Well me and Vince are going to hit the gym, you joining us TJ?" replied Gus

"Sure" said TJ "Do you girls have anything planned? What about you Mikey?"

"Well I'll come with the three of you of course" said Mikey, who regularly joined his friends in the gym, although he never worked out, just sat eating large amounts of junk food, talking as his friends worked out.

"Me and Spinelli are going to have a bit of a catch up" said Gretchen, it was rather out of character that she wanted to have some sort of 'girly chat' with Spinelli, she usually she spent her free periods in the library, more so in recent months.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's not as good as the pervious chapters, but i thought it was needed to give an insight into TJ and Spinelli's minds!

Anon: I hope you liked this chapter, it shows how strongly they both feel for each other, but will they be able to overcome their worries and move their relationship further? You'll have to keep reading to see :)

Sonnii: lol glad you liked that I thought it was kinda amusing that she usually has this 'tough girl' image, but it really does to pot in that last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the insights into their feelings in this chapter!

Misty: Thanks, I'm glad you liked those awkward moments too, there are more to come in future chapters, so I hope you stay tuned for them :) the story is going to really get going in the next few chapters.

Pandacat1bagillion: Thanks! Yeah it was rather fluffy, and this chapter certainly was! I think a good romantic story has to contain some fluff! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please stay tuned, the story really will get going soon

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	6. Chapter 6: Girly chats and man talk

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm loving hearing from you guys! Here is chapter 6! Now I think about it, it is similar to chapter 5, but it is important to show the group dynamics more, I'm looking forward to posting chapter 7! I'll do that tomorrow! I've sorted out a few of the typos in the older chapters that I've since found! Anyway, you don't want to read this, so enjoy the chapter, the next one is better, I promise!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 6: Girly chats and man talk

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you ok Gretch?" asked Spinelli looking at her friend with concern, recently Gretchen had been looking pale and tired, but she looked worse today, Spinelli could see bags forming under her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired; I've not been sleeping all that well recently. I'm probably just overdoing it with working on one of my latest inventions. I'm tired and achy, but I'm fine. Really!" Gretchen insisted, trying to reassure her friend as they sat down in the sunshine. She looked as Spinelli pointedly "So?"

"So what?" asked Spinelli, feeling a little lost.

"You and TJ of course! You can't tell me there's nothing going on, I can see clear as day in theway you've been interacting this morning, the way you've both been looking at each other, its different from how either of you interact with anyone else."

"Well in reality Gretch, there really isn't anything to tell. Well at least I don't _think_ there is" Spinelli added doubtfully.

"You don't think? Perhaps you could tell me what happened" said Gretchen thoughtfully.

Spinelli hesitated for a moment, she wasn't the type to chat about her crush with her friend, and neither was Gretchen. Spinelli also considered not telling Gretchen anything, but decided against this.

"Well it's mostly little things, I didn't have anything to sleep in, and so he offered me either one of Becky's negligees or one of his t-shirts"

"And you chose the t-shirt?" asked Gretchen, knowing her best friend well.

"Oh course. Then TJ joked around about my choice, saying that I know how to disappoint a guy, but he almost did seem a little disappointed! And then it looked like he was checking me out when I came out in his t-shirt, but I'm probably imagining that though"

"Didn't you feel uncomfortable wearing just a t-shirt in front of him? TJ is a good friend, but i don't know if I'd feel comfortable, alone in his room, wearing a mere t-shirt"

"Well I obviously kept my underwear on!" said Spinelli shaking her head slightly before continuing "and it covered my butt! anyway, I'm comfortable around TJ, we've been friends almost all our lives"

"I wasn't suggesting –oh never mind. Would you have felt just as comfortable around Vince? Gus? Or even Mikey?"

"Well no, for one Gus is a total perve! And secondly, I've known TJ longer; he's lived down the street my whole life" said Spinelli defensively "Anyway, that wasn't the only thing that happened. We wound up going to bed, TJ on the floor, me in his bed-"

"-You slept in his bed?" interrupted Gretchen.

"Yes, he offered to sleep on the floor, anyway, this bit you've got to promise you won't repeat" Spinelli said, only continuing when Gretchen nodded "I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but next thing I know I'm woken up by TJ jumping onto the bed and yelling that something was on his face. I don't know why, but he just stayed there, and neither of us moved. Instead we wound up laying together chatting, and must have fallen asleep, as next thing I know I wake up and he's still there!"

"So you slept on in the same bed all night?"

"I guess we did, but it was completely innocent Gretch, it didn't happen on purpose. The next morning when we woke up TJ just looked so freaked, he couldn't get away from me fast enough, we sorted that out though."

"Is that everything?"

"uuuh, well I might have checked him out this morning" said Spinelli, seeing the image of TJ before her eyes, before adding defensively "he was _only_ wearing a towel"

"Hmmm, well it does sound like there could be something there, although this really isn't my area expertise" said Gretchen thoughtfully, as she pushed her glassed back up her nose.

"No Gretch, we're friends, I was just feeling emotional and confused, so acted strange" said Spinelli hoping to convince her friend as well as herself.

"Well it certainly sounds like you both had an interesting time"

"Yeah, you could say that"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So did Spinelli sleep in your sister's room then TJ?" asked Mikey, sitting and eating popcorn as his friends were getting changed.

"No, Becky's room is being renovated, Spinelli slept in my bed and-"

"WITH YOU?" interrupted Mikey with a yelp.

"Well done TJ!" said Gus in a sexist tone, patting his friend on the back with admiration.

"NO! NO! I slept on the floor and she was in the bed!" said TJ, not wanting to give a bad impression of Spinelli "But I did wind up sleeping on the bed next to each other, I, uh, spilt water all over my quilt, sat on the bed chatting while it was drying, and fell asleep" he tried to add the last bit, making it sound as genuinely innocent as it was, while trying to cover the fact he'd lept on the bed after a spider crawled across his face...

"Well as long as it was that innocent" said Mikey in a confirmatory tone.

"Innocent my ass! You deserve our congratulations TJ! Spinelli looks like she's walked straight out of a playboy magazine!-"

Nobody noticed Mikey hurry from the room as TJ turned on Gus.

"THATS OUT FRIEND YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" shouted TJ in disgust, upset by the way Gus could refer to someone he cared about so much, why was Gus even checking out Spinelli? He lowered his tone, but his anger was still evident "Nothing happened, the situation was completely innocent and all my fault, I don't want to hear you talking about a friend like that again."

"Ok I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it TJ, I just didn't think before I spoke" said Gus apologetically "Hey, where'd Mikey go?"

"Let's just go lift some weights and forget this misunderstanding" said Vince, looking at his watch "We've not got long till the canteen is open for lunch"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you liked this chapter, Gus is such a pig! Keep reading to find out what happens!

Sonnii: Glad you liked the insights, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is better! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Pandacat1bagillion: Thank you! There is more fluff to come! I hope you enoyed this chapter, Chapter 7 will be better :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Cool thanks :) I want to do the same, I want to physically slap them, but then again, I've got a story to tell, and it wouldn't be very good if I ended it in 5 chapters :p I hope you keep reading :)

Anon: Here we go! I hope you liked it!

Annika: Good to hear from you again :) I'm glad you're still reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it too; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Misty: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! As I've promised, the story really will get rolling!

Chantaya: Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and glad you're still reading, thanks for reviewing!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions and revelations

Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love getting them! Here's chapter 7, It'll be interesting to see what you guys think, did you see this coming? Will you like it? I'll soon find out!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 7: Emotions and revelations

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They gang, -minus Mikey who bizarrely hadn't reappeared- sat around their usual table, eating lunch, Gretchen, Vince and Gus talked amongst themselves while Spinelli was wrestling with TJ, trying to claim back the drink he had just taken from her plate.

"Excuse me Spinelli" said Mikey, as he stood behind her "But if you don't mind, I'd like to sit next to TJ"

"Oh, ok" said Spinelli a little taken aback by Mikey's bizarre request.

"Why the surprise Spinelli?" asked Mikey sharply, everyone turned in surprise at Mikey's strange change in character "We're a group of friends, Spinelli, a _group_; it's _not_ just you and TJ. You really can be quite the little tart, look at you! All over him!" Mikey threw his arms in the air dramatically as he spoke "And I bet you tried to flaunt it to get his attention last night too! Quite frankly, we're all very nice people, and don't want someone who acts like such a slut sat with us! Look, there's a spare table with the Ashley's! You'll fit right in, you already had the name"

Spinelli stood up, starting at Mikey in utter shock as he took her vacated seat, she knew she should have beat the crap out of him right there and then, but something wasn't right, he was always such a peaceful person, and for that reason, she restrained herself. Instead, she moved, and took a seat on the next empty table, as the rest of the gang watched the situation unfold in utter horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shouted TJ standing up "AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HOW _DARE _YOU-"

He stopped when he felt Spinelli's hand on his arm "Just leave it TJ, really it's ok, Mikey is just upset. I don't mind sitting alone for today"

"You won't be sitting alone" and with that TJ picked up his tray, his hands visibly shaking with fury, and sat at the table with Spinelli, the rest of the gang followed his lead, leaving Mikey to sit at the table alone.

They ate in a shocked silence, only breaking that silence to ask if Spinelli was ok.

"I'm fine, really, something's just obviously getting to Mikey. It's nothing personal guys, but I just want to be alone for the rest of the lunch break, a lot has gone on in the last 24 hours, I'll see you guys in class" Spinelli, left the canteen, unaware that TJ watched her leave, looking concerned.

Spinelli sat with her back against a tree, considering the things Mikey had said, they'd really gotten to her, she began to feel a little uncomfortable about the things that had happened between her and TJ the previous night, had she inavertedly acted in a tarty way? Spinelli looked up, as the voice of the very person that had upset her, interrupted her thoughts.

"Spinelli, can I talk to you please?" asked Mikey shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he spoke, he seemed close to tears.

"If it's more insults, then no Mikey, I really don't want to hear it"

"I've come to apologise and explain" said Mikey as he sat next to Spinelli.

"This should be interesting"

"I'm very sorry for saying those things, I shouldn't have, it's just that... well... umm..." Mikey twisted his hands in his lap as he spoke.

"What possible reason could you have for that? I know we're both very different, and that we've never been that close, but you really overstepped the mark"

"I know and I'm sorry! It's just that... um..."

"It's just what Mikey? What? You're in love with TJ or something?" snapped Spinelli, before looking at the expression on Mikey's face, everything suddenly made a lot more sense "Oh! You do don't you? Mikey... are you gay?"

Mikey nodded, took a deep breath and responded in a quiet tone, not meeting her eyes as he spoke "Yes Spinelli, yes to both. I am gay, and I've got feelings for TJ, maybe not love, but my feelings are strong none-the-less. I'm just so confused, I've admired him ever since we met, but over time that grew, and I've realised the way I felt about him was different that the way I feel about anyone else, I've never felt this for a girl. And that is why I've always distanced myself from you, you're both so close, and I can see you feel the same way for TJ as I do" (A/N: Socked anyone? Did anyone see that coming? I thought i'd made it too obvious!)

"Oh Mikey, I'm sorry, I didn't know, so is TJ..."

"No, TJ isn't gay, unfortunately for me, and that's probably why I blew up at you, because you're lucky, you have a chance"

"How many people have you told?" asked Spinelli, feeling relieved that TJ was straight, but then remembering that it didn't matter, as she wasn't going to ruin their friendship with what she was feeling.

"Just you, I know I've been an awful friend, but could you please keep this to yourself for now, until im ready to tell everyone"

"Of course I will" said Spinelli smiling "Now how about we get to class before we get detention?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, did I surprise you guys with the Mikey thing? I really did think i'd made it way too obvious, but judging by the reviews maybe not? Please tell me if you did or didn't suspect!

Sonnii: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I thought TJ was sweet being all protective! What do you think of the Mikey thing? Did you see it coming?

Burton's Disney Princess: Yup, Gus really is a little perve! Lol I think i've got a twisted mind, as I could always picture him becoming a perve, I think his character could have gone 2 ways, this way, or staying the same sort of person, but even in the episodes it could be a bit of a cow! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you, I'm glad you like Gretchen's and Mikey's characters, but maybe you can see Mikey's character in a different light now? :p I hope you liked this one, and your welcome, I'm loving getting all the reviews, so want to make sure I update as much as I can!

Annika: lol me too! Did you see that coming with Mikey?

VintageVixen88: comment 1: Yup, they _slept_ together :p fair point about the walking on sunshine thing, she did have a slight girly side though (in the episode when she became an Ashley and whatnot) but the main reason I put it was because my housemate was dancing round singing to it, and it was so funny I had to put it in the story! (random I know :p). Comment 2: Yup! I really don't know what it is, but I could really picture Gus becoming a total perve! As for Mikey, well, did you see that coming? Lol!

Misty: lol it made me laugh to write Gus being a perve, and like you, I could really picture it happening! I'm glad you liked the girl talk between Spinelli and Gretchen! I'm glad you liked the guy talk, I tried to base it on the sort of guy talk that i've seen in films! Lol I don't think TJ would want his friends to know that he'd yelped and lept on the bed with Spinelli when a spider crawled across his face :p you've got to lol at Gus! As for Mikey, what do you think now? :p I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Nenelitha123: Thank you! Glad you're enjoyed and reading!

Anon: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Hi, thanks for reading! I'm glad your enjoying the story and I hope you like this latest little twist –it wasn't Spinelli Mikey liked, did you see that one coming? :)

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	8. Chapter 8: Male PMS

Thank you again for all the reviews! And thank you for reading! Here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 8: Male PMS

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that evening Spinelli was in TJs room, she still wasn't allowed back into her house; however, she had been allowed to write a list of the objects she wanted, and where they were located, and two police officers had gone to retrieve them.(A/N: I have no idea how this things work, so let's just pretend :p). Spinelli was now putting her things away in the draw TJ had set out for her.

"Spin? Are you sure you're ok?" asked TJ watching Spinelli with concern "You've been really quiet ever since Mikey threw his tantrum at lunch time. Now would you please stop dodging my questions? I know he came to talk to you after it happened, what the dick head have to say?"

"I'm fine. And yes, Mikey did come to talk to me, he apologised and explained exactly why he reacted the way he did, and I'm ok with it, so lay off him?"

"No way! Not after the way he spoke to you! What was it, male PMS? Exactly what reason did he give to make that all ok?" replied TJ protectively, still clearly angry at what Mikey had said.

"Thank you for being there for me Teej. I know it makes no sense why I'm acting so cool about it, but like I said, he gave a legitimate reason for what he said, and apologised, I accepted that. It isn't my place to tell you why he reacted like that, you'll have to talk to him yourself, but trust me on this one? And please take it easy when you talk to him, if he doesn't want to tell you, you have to accept that"

"Ok" sighed TJ, sitting down and accepting his defeat "But I hate to hear bad things being said about the people I care about. You didn't deserve to be spoken too like that Spinelli, but this time, since you're so adamant, I'll back off, but I'm not happy about it"

After eating dinner, Spinelli headed outside, she wanted to call Joey, she needed to speak to him about everything that had been going on, with the house, Mikey, and with TJ. Joey was the only person, other than TJ, that she really felt she could openly talk to, about anything and everything. However, after several attempts at getting his voicemail, she admitted defeat and returned back to TJ's bedroom, she was starting to worry now, Joey always answered her calls, and if not he always got back to her.

Again Spinelli dialled Joey's number, and yet again it continued to ring, unanswered, finally going through to voice mail "Hey Joey, its Spinelli, are you ok? I've not heard from you in a few days and I could do with a chat. Please phone me back, it's unlike you to be so quite, I just want to know your ok."

"He's fine Spin, stop worrying" said TJ pulling her into a comforting hug "You know what he's like, always off partying, I bet he's at an awesome rave or something"

"Hmmm, maybe" however, even as Spinelli said this, she had a nagging feeling, and she was sure something wasn't right, again she tried calling Joey but still no answer, instead she tried her brother Vito.(A/N: probably a bit late to mention this, but she does have a brother named Vito, but from what I can recall, he was mentioned very briefly once)

"Vito? It's Spinelli!... No don't go, look, I'll only be quick, have you heard from Joey?... No, I _really_ don't think he is! I've not heard from him in a few days... No don't hang up! Vito? VITO?" TJ listened to Spinelli on the phone observing her as she paced the room; he wished she would stop worrying and just relax. TJ could sense there was a lot going on in Spinelli's mind that she wasn't telling him about, and this was causing his growing concern.

Spinelli stood still temporarily as she dialled her parent's number, before regaining her pacing "Mum?... Yes I'm fine... Have you heard from Joey?... That's what Vito said! But I think you're both wrong! I don't think he is ok, I am worried mum!... Don't call me Pookie!... Hello? Mum?" Spinelli turned on the spot and threw her phone on the bed, yelling with frustration. "They hung up on me! Both of them!"

"Try not to worry Spin, no news is good news. Come on, let's watch Poltergeist (A/N: Here we go VintageVixen88! I managed to slip it in!), you love that one!"

Spinelli only half watched the film as she sat with TJ, checking her phone every couple of minutes to see if Joey had contacted her, Spinelli was unaware that TJ had been watching her out of the corner of his eye as she did this. Spinelli got up as the film ended and sitting on top of the bed on the floor as she spoke.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, it's only fair, you did yesterday, plus we can't have anything crawling across your face now can we Teej?" said Spinelli, smiling for the first time that evening.

"Ha ha!" said TJ smiling back "I'll go and get sorted for bed, and you can go in after if you like"

However when TJ had returned, Spinelli had fallen asleep on top of her bed, phone in hand. TJ crossed the room quietly, gently pried the duvet cover from under Spinelli, and placed it over her gently, then got into his bed, turning off the light. As he laid in the dark he again found his mind drifting back to yesterday, and then to the awful things that Mikey had said. Is that what was getting to Spinelli? She was so different today, she seemed more distant, TJ hoped tomorrow she'd be back to her usual self.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Awww, so TJ's concerned for Spinelli, bless him! Meanwhile, she's becoming distant...

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: HeeHee, I love throwing in the odd 'whoa' moment, I hope you liked this chapter!

Sonnii: Yay, i'm dead pleased it was a shocker! I did kinda look like he had feelings for Spinelli at first! I've always pictured Mikey becoming gay, I've pictured the future-Gus in two ways, the Gus in this fic, or a gay Gus, I could see him and Mikey getting together! But decided not to go that way with Gus's character! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you liked this one too!

Misty: HeeHee thank you! I wanted it to be a shock, i'm just pleased it was! I thought i'd made it too obvious :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

VintageVixen88: Yay! I'm glad I didn't make it too obvious! And yes, he's rather jealous of TJ and Spinelli!

Chickflick737: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying reading, not sure when you'll get to this comment as I noticed your review was for chapter 3, and not sure if you'd read past that, but I hope you're enjoying the rest since then!

Chantaya: I love putting this suprises in my stories, it keeps them interesting! Thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying it, I don't know where I get the ideas from! This whole story started with me just having the image of the start of chapter 1, where Spinelli had a dream of the experiment, and I found myself really wanting to write again! (I imagined this while having a major sucky day!) From there, idea's kept popping into my head!

Annika: Thank you! Very insightful that you saw all of that :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	9. Chapter 9: More emotions

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! TJ was so sweet in chapter 8 :) Here's chapter 9, I hope you enjoy it!

I noticed that there was an error uploading this file, i've checked and it looks ok, but it there's any big errors on earlier chapters, this one, or future chapters, please let me know? This time round the first few words of one of the sentences had randomly disapeared! So if you guys notice anything I've missed, please let me know! :)

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing:

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 9: More emotions

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli awoke the next morning to daylight, looking at the phone that was still in her hand she realised that it was 5am and that Joey –nor anyone else- had contacted her. The last thing Spinelli remembered laying on top of the bed last night, waiting for TJ to come out the bathroom, but now it was morning and she was covered with the duvet; She then realised she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and concluded that she must have fallen asleep. Spinelli sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep now; instead she reached out for the magazine she could see sitting under TJ's bed, she was begining to really worry about Joey and needed to read to take her mind off of everything. However it was only when she looked at the cover of the magazine that she realised she was holding a 'girly magazine' a super-slim, topless stereotypical woman with tanned skin, blonde hair and fake breasts looked back at her from the glossy cover.(A/N: lol like it or not but we've got to remember that TJ is a typical 16 year old!)

Spinelli threw the magazine under the bed feeling emotional. She'd felt sure TJ didn't return her feelings, but this was like a slap in the face; _that_ was what he liked, tanned, blonde hair and a perfect figure. Spinelli felt rather insignificant in comparison, sure she had the curves, but those curves included love handles and she didn't have perfectly toned abs. Spinelli sighed as she got up and headed for the bathroom, she felt rather deflated and began to wonder why she'd never considered the possibility of TJ dating other girls, ones with perfect hair, perfect skin and perfect figures. Spinelli wasn't sure how she'd be able to handle seeing TJ with another girl, but she guessed she'd have to deal with that when the situation arose, and that would only be a matter of time, she knew a lot of her female classmates –and Mikey- found TJ more than desirable.

"You're up early" commented TJ as Spinelli emerged from the bathroom.

"Couldn't sleep" replied Spinelli quietly.

"Same can't be said for last night" said TJ grinning, as he got out of bed, wrapping his dressing gown around him. "I came out the bathroom and you had crashed out!"

"I'm going to go down and get some breakfast"

"Oh, ok then" said TJ watching Spinelli as she left the room, she still wasn't her usual self, she seemed more distant this morning, she hadn't even looked at him. TJ had a feeling in his gut that it wasn't just the lack of contact from Joey that was upsetting Spinelli, but was at a loss for the reason for the sudden change in character.

"Come on Spin! What's wrong?" asked TJ as they left their maths class for lunch.

"I'm fine, really" lied Spinelli, glancing at her phone out of habit, and not meeting TJ's eye as she spoke.

"No you're not! You've barley said two words to me all morning! Call me crazy, but you seem to be avoiding me"

"Hi TJ!" interrupted Ashley A flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, like her fellow Ashley's she was very tall slim, and scantily clad (A/N: picture 'mean girls') "We were wandering if you, like, wanted to-"

"Not now Ashley, sorry" said TJ, hurrying after Spinelli, who had walked around the corner at speed, he finally managed to catch up with her in the deserted corridor of the music rooms "Spin! Wait up! Just tell me what's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, I'm fine TJ, absolutely fine. I'm just worried about Joey. Go back and talk to Ashley" replied Spinelli, noticing TJ's concerned expression and realising that she hadn't been hiding how she was feeling well enough.

"Spinelli, you're not fine and it's not just Joey bothering you. I'm starting to worry about you, you've been upset all morning and this really isn't like you" he stepped toward her, gently brushing some hair out her eyes "Please tell me? We were having a great time before this"

Spinelli looked up at TJ at his gentle touch, this was all it took, she finally met his gaze. TJ leaned toward her, Spinelli closed her eyes, their lips _almost_ met... when from behind them, a door open, and an angry voice interrupted them "and to think I trusted you!" Spinelli reluctantly broke away from TJ and their almost kiss, to see Mikey stood behind them.

"Mikey I-"

"Save it Spinelli" said Mikey with a sob, running around the corner.

Spinelli hurried after Mikey, she couldn't bring herself to look at TJ, she wasn't sure what nearly happened, but she was knew her feelings would all come spilling out if she so much as looked at him.

Meanwhile, TJ was left alone, in the still deserted corridor, what had just happened? And what would have happened if Mikey didn't appear? They'd nearly kissed and Spinelli hadn't pulled away, did this mean she liked him? Or maybe he just caught her by surprise? Emotionally, she didn't seem to be in the best of places now, but what was it that was getting to her? TJ felt rather resentful to Mikey for interrupting them, however, maybe it was for the best, after all, she was emotional; that one foolish move could have ruined their friendship, she hadn't even looked at him before hurrying off after Mikey.

Meanwhile Spinelli had caught up with Mikey as he was sat on the stone steps outside the school entrance, panting for breath, his large frame making it difficult for him to physically exert himself.

"You know how I felt Spinelli, and all this time you've been sneaking behind my back, laughing! I bet you told TJ that I'm gay?" neither Mikey nor Spinelli were aware of Randal behind them, giving a squeak of excitement and scuttling away.

"Mikey, you've got it all wrong; TJ and I are just friends! I'm not sure what happened back there, I think he was just trying to cheer me up, he doesn't know how I feel, and I haven't told anyone that you're gay"

"I've seen this coming for a long time now Spinelli, but that doesn't make it any easier." said Mikey with a sigh "However, I really care for TJ, and don't want him to be sad, so I give the two of you my blessing; he deserves someone that really loves him"

"Mikey, you've got it wrong, you know how TJ cares for all his friends, and that's all he was doing back there, being a caring friend. But thank you anyway"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventful chapter! Spinelli's hurt after finding TJ's girly magazine, TJ's still concerned, and they almost kissed! What will happen now? Spinelli is telling herself the near kiss meant nothing and that TJ doesn't find someone like her attractive, while TJ is feeling relieved, thinking nearly kissing Spinelli would have ruined everything between them!

Sonnii: That was a speedy review :) TJ's concern was cute, and Spinelli was fairly oblivious, and still remains oblivious to how he feels, even when it's so obvious! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hmm, maybe Joey's just too busy partying to answer the phone? please keep reading :)

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for Joey, maybe TJ's right, maybe he's having too much fun partying to answer the call? TJ really is sweet caring for her! But now Spinelli's hurt, and TJ's confused about their near kiss, and thinks it's a good thing it didn't happen, as the friendship would have been ruined... Oh, and for some reason I dont think its going to display your name properly (I've just realised this wasnt posting half your name -not sure why, as your full screen name was posted fully on my word document, but for some reason when it gets uploaded to here, it changes! so i'll post your name with these _ _ from now on, at least it'll show the full screen name! sorry about that :p)

VintageVixen88: wow! I don't think I've seen the episode where TJ mentions a brother, maybe it didn't show in the UK, either that or bizarrely I never saw it :p you're welcome, I'm really going to have to watch the poltergeist! I love horrors! Nop, he doesn't have a chance, as TJ's clearly into Spinelli, but at least now they have his blessing, however, his blessing us useless when Spinelli's hurt, thinking he likes 'plastic' girls, and TJ is worrying that he nearly ruined their friendship by nearly kissing Spinelli, what will happen?

Misty: hmmm, maybe something, maybe nothing, you'll have to read on to find out! I loved making TJ all protective and caring, he really is cute caring for her! What will happen now? Spinelli's hurt, TJ thinks Mikey's appearance saved him from nearly ruining their relationship! I'm glad you're enjoying finding the chapters daily, i'm loving posting them, and reading the reviews always makes my day :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Chantaya: TJ's concern really is cute! I'm glad you liked to see Spinelli's more sensitive side! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	10. Chapter 10:More revelations & conseqence

Thank you again for reading and reviewing guys, It seems the same people are doing so which is really nice :) I hope you guys enjoy chapter 10!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 10: More revelations, and consequences

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli and Mikey walked back to the canteen, after they'd gathered their food they joined their regular table with the rest of the gang; Mikey however, was greeted with a frosty reception. Behind them they didn't notice Randal climbing up onto one of the tables.

"Hey Plumpburger!" shouted Randal from his podium "You never told us you were gay! Should you even be using the male toilets and changing rooms?" the canteen was immediately filled with commotion, the Ashleys squealed with excitement at this new piece of gossip and began whispering amongst themselves; they weren't alone, everywhere, people had began whispering and looking in Mikey's direction.

"Hey! Why don't you mind your own business you little weasel!" shouted Spinelli, leaping up from her chair, and walking at pace toward Randal, ready to make him regret his actions. Seeing this move Randal lept from the table and scurried from the room. Spinelli turned around to see Mikey's seat had been deserted, and the rest of the gang, looking rather surprised "Where'd Mikey go?"

"Spinelli, did you know?" asked Gus in surprise.

"Yes" replied Spinelli returning to her seat between Gretchen, and Mikey's vacated seat, Spinelli had opted to sit here, rather than the empty seat at the opposite end of the table next to TJ. Spinelli decided that she should give Mikey a bit of space "I knew, but only since yesterday. It all came spilling out, but Mikey made me promise not to say anything"

"And you kept that promise? Spinelli he's been coming and watching us workout for ages, I bet he was watching me in the shower too! God knows the ladies like a bit of Gus!" he flexed his muscles as he said this, with his well built physique Gus often got admiration from the females of the school; he openly admitted on a regular basis to having numerous one night stands, and having a number of 'friends with benefits'. Gus –probably at request of his sexual partners- never revealed the actual names of the women in question, he instead gave them degrading nicknames. Gus usually gave detailed descriptions of these encounters to his male friends, but held back a little around Spinelli and Gretchen. However, the nicknames often made the identities of the girls rather obvious, and Spinelli and Gretchen knew who a few of the girls were, not only based on these names, but also the overheard girly talk which correlated with Gus's.

"Ugh, you really think a lot of yourself don't you?" snapped Spinelli getting up and striding toward him "This may come as a shock Gus, but not everyone wants to jump your bones, and it's not you Mikey is interested in!"

"Yes, I do, as do most of the women in this school" replied Gus cockily, standing up to face Spinelli, and flexing his muscles again "Come on, tell me you wouldn't? And if it's not me Mikey likes, then who on earth is it?"

"No I wouldn't. Not if you were the last man on earth!" replied Spinelli coolly "You're arrogant, and at times really quite repulsive; because of that, and so many other reasons, you really aren't my type"

"Why? Perhaps Gretchen is more your type? Although she really been looking rough the last few days. Honestly Spinelli I'm starting to think that maybe you're more for the V than the P"(A/N: Points go to anyone who knows where I got this last bit from!)

"Just because I don't want to have sex with you Gus, doesn't make me a lesbian. I like my men with a bit of charm and kindness, someone handsome, someone that has a sense of humour, someone –oh never mind! Point is I'm not into you, and neither is Mikey"

"You said it wasn't _me_ Mikey liked which I find hard to believe! So who does he like then?"

Spinelli tried to think of a response, feeling angry at herself for letting it slip that Mikey liked someone.

"Gus" said Vince an a cool voice "I think you should leave"

"Vince is right" said TJ, standing up and placing himself between Spinelli and Gus, he could sense her temper rapidly rising, and knew Gus was moments away from a beating; although admittedly, he thought Gus deserved it. Spinelli returned to her seat, putting the space back between her and TJ.

"Just leave before you embarrass yourself even more" added Gretchen.

"Fine, I'm going. Want to leave with me Gretch? We could spend some _one on one_ time together if you know what I mean"

"LEAVE! NOW!" Shouted Vince, saving a repulsed Gretchen from having to formulate a response, Gus shot one last arrogant glance at his friends and left.

"Well this was an interesting lunch break" commented Gretchen before smiling at Vince "Thank you for that Vince"

"Any time" Vince responded, smiling back at Gretchen.

"Poor Mikey" said Spinelli, looking around, hoping to see him re-emerge "For everyone to find out like this, I didn't really find out in the best of circumstances"

"How did you find out?" asked TJ, talking to Spinelli for the first time since their earlier encounter, their eyes met, Spinelli held his gaze for several seconds before tearing her eyes away and giving a response.

"All I'm going to say as that he didn't choose to tell me, and it's not my place to say anymore than that; I've already said too much"

"Well Mikey needs to know that he has his friends at a time like this" said Gretchen "This must have had a real impact on him"

"Gretchen is right, Mikey does need his friends, how about you guys all come around to mine later this evening? We can show Mikey that we're all there for him" said TJ, resuming his 'group leader' role.

"That sounds good to me, but I can't make it until 8" said Vince, the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Ok, 8 it is, around mine. Let's just hope Mikey comes along, we'll tell him when we see him in class."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I bet he was watching me in the shower too! God knows the ladies like a bit of Gus!" lol! I giggled so much as I wrote Gus's parts in this! But wasn't he a jerk!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: I know! Just for a split second, it seemed like they'd finally managed to get it together, but what's going to happen now? You were right about smelling trouble! Poor Mikey!

Sonnii: Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! You were close, but instead Randal told everyone! (Thankfully he ran away before hearing that Mikey had a crush on TJ!) Yes, they almost kiss! They were _so_ close! Yeah, poor Spinelli feels really upset, and thinks that TJ couldn't possibly find her attractive, meanwhile poor TJ is oblivious to what's wrong with her! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! I;m glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

VintageVixen88: Yup, I've probably got a few bits of British lingo in this fic! I'll have to youtube that episode! TJ had hidden his girly magazine under the bed, just not very well, he wasn't expecting Spinelli to sleep on the floor, and with worrying about her, he completly forgot it was under there. Yup, Spinelli is 100 times more attractive that the Ashley's and TJ thinks soo too, however, Spinelli doesn't see it! :)

Misty: Thank you! Yup they almost kissed! They were _so_ close! Stupid Mikey for interrupting them! Let's hope they do manage to actually kiss, TJ seems pretty worried about nearly kissing her! You were right about Randal! It sure did come out! Lets hope TJ and Spinelli take his blessing, but at the moment, they don't realise how the other feels :p I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you liked this one too!

Chantaya: Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope all your questions soon get answered! :)

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	11. Chapter 11: Father son talks

Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe I'm posting chapter 11 already! Apologies as this is probably one of the smallest chapter's I've written, but I couldn't really work it any other way. I hope you still enjoy it, it is a little bit of a 'filler' chapter, not one of the best, but it's required and important to the story!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 11: Father-son talks

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bye guys" said TJ waving to Gretchen and Vince as he and Spinelli began to walk home from school; TJ glanced at Spinelli, who was talking on the phone to Mikey.

"He said he'll come" said Spinelli hanging up the phone after several minutes of talking her friend. Mikey hadn't reappeared in any of his afternoon lessons, after several failed attempts to call him, Spinelli had been successful.

"Well that's good, I'll text the others and let them know" said TJ taking out his phone.

They walked in silence, neither really sure what to say, this was the first time they'd been alone since they nearly kissed. Both TJ and Spinelli were absorbed with their own thoughts about their 'almost kiss', and of course, about what had happened with Mikey.

"Gretchen and Vince both know that Mikey is coming and they're pleased" said TJ reading the two text messages he'd just received and opening his front door.

"Good, I can't believe it came out like that, he was still really upset on the phone" said Spinelli, deciding to stear any conversation away from their earlier near kiss. It had really meant something to Spinelli, but she didn't want to risk ruining the friendship between her and TJ by informing him of his. Spinelli also knew that if the subject came up, her emotions would be as clear as day; TJ could see her emotions when she tried to hide them at the best of times, let alone when she was feeling so overwhelmed! She was already really struggling to act 'cool', TJ who was doing the same, remained obvious of this.

"I can imagine" said TJ sitting on his bed "I've got to admit, I did have an inkling that he may have been gay but I figured I was imagining it, so it still came as a shock"

The door behind them opened, and Mr Detweiler came striding in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" snapped TJ "How many times do I have to ask?"

"I don't need to knock in my own house, you said you were just friends, so I certainly hope I wouldn't be interrupting anything" said Mr Detweiler sharply "I want to talk to you TJ. Downstairs. Now."

Spinelli crossed the room as TJ left and sat down on the bed. She took out her phone and dialled Joey's number, again it rang for several times, but this time, the call was answered.

"Joey?" asked Spinelli listening, she could hear nothing more than muffled sounds "Are you there?" the phone then went dead.

Spinelli dialled again, however this time it went straight through to voicemail. She sighed and lied back on the bed yawning. So her call had been answered, but she wished Joey had of said something, now more than ever she needed to talk to him. This wasn't the first time Joey had answered her call, not said anything and hung up, it was usually when he was exceptionally drunk after attending a stream of good parties, apparently TJ was right.

Next thing she knew, Spinelli was aware of TJ shaking her awake "Spin, wake up, tea's ready"

"Oh" she said rubbing her eyes, remembering that she'd been having a rather _intimate_ dream about her and TJ, and blushing against her will "I woke up early this morning, I guess I was pretty tired and fell asleep"

"What were you dreaming about? It looks like it was something intense judging by the expression on your face" asked TJ curiously.

"Really? Well that's odd!" said Spinelli feeling a little flustered and wanting to change the subject "I called Joey again, I think I got through this time, he never actually said anything. It was just a muffled silence, it's not the first time he's answered like that, you were right Teej, he's just been too busy partying to answer my calls"

"That's brilliant Spin" said TJ sitting at the table and shooting a glare at his father.

"Yeah, I think it is a good sign. Are you ok TJ?"

"My son is acting like a sulky teenager because he didn't want to hear my fatherly advice" informed Mr Detweiler.

"I do NOT want another argument erupting" said Mrs Detweiler as TJ opened his mouth to give an angry retort "Spinelli, did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh, it was... interesting" responded Spinelli, carefully selecting her words to describe her day. They spent the rest of the meal in silence, Spinelli wasn't sure what had happened between TJ and his Dad, but judging by the tense silence, she was sure something had.

"Thanks for dinner Mum" said TJ, jumping up at the earliest opportunity and hurrying up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs Detweiler, would you like a hand clearing up?" asked Spinelli, glancing over her shoulder at the door TJ and left through.

"No thank you dear, you're our guest"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So things are a little awkward between TJ and Spinelli, and Spinelli is embarrassed about her dream! And of course, Joey's phone was answered! I promise the next chapter will be better!

Oh, and I was asked what Mikey did to freak TJ out right at the start of this story, I guess I didn't make it as obvious as I thought, TJ was freaked out as he felt Mikey was checking him out, when they were in the gym and what-not, -little does he know he was right! If you guys have any lingering questions, feel free to ask, and i'll answer if I can (obviously I won't answer if it's going to be answered later in the story! One thing I will answer, TJ in angry as his dad gave him "the talk" about him and Spinelli, and it didn't go well!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Yeah, Gus's reaction was disappointing, in the series he always had that not-so-nice side to him and tended to get a big head, so I decided to keep his 'bitch' quality in this :p But the rest of the gang were nice at least! Spinelli should have kicked his ass! They see Mikey again in the next chapter, so you've not got too long to wait!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yup, Gus was a bit of a 'bitch' he showed the qualities in a few of the episodes, so decided to keep that characteristic going! And Thanks, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

Chickflick737: Hey, good to see you've read on! Yup, the almost kissed and it really was so sweet, they're both clearly crazy about each other, and almost had a super-romantic kiss! Stupid Mikey! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

Sonnii: hate both of them :p Gus was a real bitch, he was the same in the episodes –on a number of times he tended to get a bit full of himself and act like a complete jerk! And like you said Randal is still the same classic little snitch that hate! As for Joey, well I guess this chapter answered that :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

VintageVixen88: Good minds think alike about the Gus/Theresa thing, I could always see it as they were close in school, in some of my fics on my old account I put them together! As for Gretchen and Frank, I can't say I see that pairing, i've always been a real Vince/Gretchen shipper, but it's an interesting point :) Yup, it was so obvious Spinelli was describing TJ! I;m glad you spotted that! But then Spinelli realised what she was doing and stopped! How did TJ –or anyone else for that matter- not realise?

Misty: Yes you're right, it was easy A! I loved that line, and had to work it in –sad i know! Yeah, poor Mikey! Gus was such a jerk, and really not a good friend! He had that sort of characteristic in the episodes so I decided to keep it! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Annika: Hello again :) I can't say I liked Gus in the TJ show either, he tended to get a bit full of himself, he was rather fickle and a bit of a 'bitch' it often got on my nerves! I decided to keep that characteristic of his going, I had fun writing him in the last chapter though! As for Vince/Gretchen, you'll have to read on and see :) I've always thought they'd make a cute couple I could see them working really well and lasting through college and beyond, but will that happen in this? Keep reading to find out! Thanks I'm really glad you like it, I hope you liked this chapter!

Chantaya: Yeah all of them –apart from Gus- remain 100% loyal to Mikey! As for Gus, they're remaining loyal to him too, he could be a bit of a jerk even in the episodes, and they still remained friend with him then, so I could that loyalty to Gus remaining, however, from the last chapter, they don't see, best pleased with him! Gus does really deserve a punch! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!

The time controller: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, its nice to get it, and I'm lazy too so I wouldn't worry :p Randal really is a dirty little snitch! And really does deserve a beating! Yeah poor Mikey, especially with Gus being such a jerk, but at least his other friends seem to care! Thank you, I'm glad you like the story! And I;m glad you like the daily updates, I know I love it on the stories I read, so I think its only fair if I do my best to update regularly! And Mikey freaked TJ out a little in chapter 1 as TJ felt Mikey was checking him out (and how right he was!)

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	12. Chapter 12: Oh

Thank you again for all the reviews, it's so great getting them, I'm like a child at christmas with every review I get! I'm wondering if there's people reading that aren't reviewing –I've got a few notifications on being added to author alert lists which os brill too! Anyway... this chapter is a long one, in fact it's the longest chapter so far (although only by a little) so I'll hope the length will make up for the previous short chapter! I'm not so sure what you guys are going to this of this, but hope you do like it...

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 12: Oh

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli hurried up the stairs after TJ, she reached his room to see him stood with his back to her, looking out the window.

"TJ, are you ok? What happened with your Dad?" Spinelli asked, taking a few steps toward him.

"Its 7:30, the guys will be here in half an hour" replied TJ, turning and begining to cross the room.

"What happened Teej?" asked Spinelli again, it was rare that TJ got angry or upset, so she knew something was wrong, however, she didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. Spinelli stepped in front of TJ's path, placing her hand on his arm and stopping him "Please tell me?"

"It doesn't matter" said TJ looking down at Spinelli, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the evening sunlight; Spinelli looked up at TJ, still lightly holding his arm.

For several moments, they silently gazed at each other. Then, completely consumed in the moment, and without giving it a second thought, TJ leaned toward Spinelli, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was just about to break away and apologise, when Spinelli wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him back. TJ wasn't expecting this, but responded by pulling Spinelli closer, deepening the kiss. As several more moments passed, their kiss became more intense, Spinelli began running her hands through his hair. TJ lifted her from the ground holding her tightly; Spinelli wrapped her legs around his waist, still running her hands through his hair.

Both were so consumed by their intense moment, that neither of them noticed the door opening behind them suddenly, and Vince and Gretchen entering the room. Gretchen and Vince stopped dead and fell silent at the sight of TJ and Spinelli, who were still entwined in the middle of the room.

"Oh" said Gretchen blankly.

Only then did they become aware of the new presence in the room, TJ quickly let go of Spinelli and took a few steps back, feeling his face growing hot with embarrassment. Spinelli spun around to see her friends as her feet were returned to the floor.

"Hi Guys!" she said nervously, in an overly cheery voice, feeling her face burning just as much as TJ's.

"We're early" said Vince uncomfortably "Uh, sorry"

They stood in silence for a moment, all at a loss of what to say, until Mikey approached the room, panting from his climb up the stairs "Where's Gus?"

"He's not invited, he was a real jerk earlier, forget about him Mikey" said TJ, happy for Mikey's appearance as it would stop any inquiring questions, but he couldn't help but feel little resentful that Gretchen and Vince had interrupted him and Spinelli. He knew they wouldn't have gone any further than making out, but that didn't mean he was ready for that to be cut short! And now he wasn't able to talk to Spinelli about what happened, he only hoped it meant the same to her as it did to him, otherwise, he'd made a very big mistake for what would only ever be one, short-lived, but _amazingly_ passionate, moment.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" asked Spinelli, crossing the room and closing her door behind him. She wanted to try and keep her mind off what had happened with TJ, those moments had been more passionate and intense that she'd ever imagined possible. However now she was left wandering what TJ was thinking, did he feel the same? Did it mean the same to him?

"Humiliated" Mikey replied, bringing her mind back to the present situation "But thank you so much for your intentions to keep my secret Spinelli, you're a good friend. Are you guys still ok with me?"

Mikey was met with his four friends each telling him that nothing had changed, and that he was still their friend.

"What did you expect?" asked TJ "We've all been friends since we were kindergarteners! Did you expect us to disown you?"

"I don't know" admitted Mikey sighing "I've been trying to get my head around this a while now. I think I think deep down I've always known I've been gay, I never felt interested in girls, however it wasn't even easy to admit to myself at first. I really wasn't ready for everyone to know, I've only just got comfortable with the prospect myself" (A/N: I hope this causes no offence, I don't know what it must feel like to be in this position, so I've tried to base it on what I've seen on TV!)

"I'm really not sure what I should say Mikey, I've never been good at the whole feelings thing, but you're still the same Mikey Blumberg to me, if you need to talk or whatever, then remember that you've still got a friend in me" said Vince, he kept his hands in his pockets as he spoke, looking awkward.

"The same goes for the rest of us" confirmed TJ "As I said, we've all been friends for so long, it doesn't matter to us what your sexual orientation is."

The rest of the evening was taken up by Mikey talking over his worries, mostly about how he would tell his family and how they would take it. Mikey remained unaware of what had happened between TJ and Spinelli just before he'd arrived. Both TJ and Spinelli maintained the distance between them, but kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Vince and Gretchen watched this silent interaction between TJ and Spinelli; both curiously wandering what was going on between them, and still feeling uncomfortable that they'd caught their two friends in such a compromising position! Meanwhile Mikey was so absorbed with his thoughts and worries that he remained quite oblivious to this.

"Wow! It's already 10:15" said Gretchen checking her watch "I'm sorry but I really better be going, I've got to be up early to get to tomorrow's science convention, and I feel really beat, I think I'd better take it easy on Sunday"

"Are you sure you're ok Gretchen?" asked Vince "You're not looking well"

"I'm fine!" snapped Gretchen irritably "I'm fed up of hearing that off of everyone. I've just been working a little too much in my free time therefore I'm obviously tired. I'll ease off after the convention, I'm just really working toward into a decent college. I promise I'll take it easier after tomorrow."

"As long as you're sure that you're ok? You just seem so exhausted" asked Spinelli "You're out friend, we're worried about you, we don't want you to overwork yourself"

"I'm fine, really, just tired. Sorry for snapping" said Gretchen yawning.

"Let's get you back home, so you can try and get a half decent night sleep" said Vince gently "I've got to leave now too, curfew is at 10:30. Gretch, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you for tonight friends" said Mikey, pulling them all into a hug. Mikey let go of his friends and looked at Vince and Gretchen "I'll walk with you guys if that's ok?"

They all exchanged their goodbyes, and Vince, Mikey and Gretchen left, closing the door behind them, and leaving TJ and Spinelli alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, so should I move the fic up to the M rated section based on that? I think it's to remain under its current T rating, but not sure! As a bit of a reassurance to you readers, this fic WON'T have what I see as 'M' type content in it in the future chapters! Anyway, I'd appreciate your options on whether the fic should be moved up a rating based on this chapter! And now to the point –they finally kissed! But interrupted AGAIN! And poor at least Mikey is reassured that he has the support from his friends now!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you liked this one and the chat between Mikey and the gang!

The time controller: Hello again! Thanks for the review :) Gus really was an asshole! Yup, TJ should have seen the talk coming! I hope you liked this chapter!

RecessFantastic2011: Hiya! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it! I;m glad you hadn't noticed the dyslexia in my writing, I try and proof read a fair few times, and wound up getting a load of (educational) support to improve my spelling and grammar. I hope you liked this chapter! I get the feeling you're a TJxSpin shipper! Was this enough TJxSpin for you? :) oh and speaking on TJxSpin, I noticed you have a couple of fics, will the new one have a TJxSpin romance in it?

Sonnii: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! So, did you see that happening between TJ and Spinelli? :p The question about Jerky-Gus will be answered in later chapters :)

VintageVixen88: Yeah I can see your point, I think i'm a Gretch/Vince shipper as its the classic jock/geeky girl story, kinda like a walk to remember and she's all that! Lol I think there are few that share the same view, but it would be boring if we all felt the same about the possible couple pairings! There won't really be much more about the talk coming up, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Chickflick737: Thanks! Is it the stories you wish were longer, or the chapters? I've got a few one shots one my old account, as for this story, there's still more to come. Or is it the chapters you'd like to be longer? If so then sorry, unfortunately I need them that length to make the story work! As for the A/N well thats just be i'm afraid, I like to respond to all the reviews, I love getting them and think if people are nice enough to review, then i've gotta be nice enough to respond (plus I love talking –who'd of known?)

Chantaya: No, I didn't like TJ's Dad's attitude either, but parents can be asses! I can see TJ's Mum as the classic mother who fusses over her son, and TJ's dad as the stern type father!

Misty: Yup, TJ got 'the talk' I think he'd of had it in the past, but with Spinelli staying in TJ's room, he dad clearly thought a refresher was in order! As for Joey, you'll have to keep reading to see if your questions are answered! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Annika: Thank you! I'm glad you like the bits of Vince/Gretchen stuff! TJ/Spinelli really are my favourite too! I hope you liked the stuff between them in this chapter!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	13. Chapter 13: Sooooo

Ugh, awful day! Been to my friends baby's funeral today, not nice :( anyway here's the update!

Yay! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, I thought the stuff between TJ and Spinelli would be a bit too much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, I really love getting them, and it really makes my day! Here's chapter 13!

I've noticed a few of you guys have recess fics, and I plan to read them (more son the romance ones, as I'm a total sap!), but it'll have to be once this is complete. I don't know what it is, but as soon as a read someone else's story I love it, and usually lose all my original ideas for my own fic! I've got this one all planned so don't want to lose that plan!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 13: Sooooo...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The door closed, and TJ and Spinelli stood alone in silence for a few moments.

"Sooooo..." said Spinelli, at a loss for something to say, but wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Spinelli, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you" said TJ, not meeting her eye.

"Then why the hell did you?" snapped Spinelli feeling hurt –why would TJ do something like that? It had really meant something to her, and she had been foolishly hoping TJ had felt the same, now she felt like an idiotic fool. Those moments between them had been so intense, but here TJ was, apologising and telling her that that he shouldn't have done it! 'Well this is great' she thought glumly.

"Because... Well... I didn't it because..."

"Why? Some sort of joke? Thought it'd be funny did you?" Spinelli turned away as she said this, feeling hurt. She wanted to hide the tears in her eyes, she blinked furiously trying to clear them, but it was useless, they began to rapidly flow. Spinelli felt crushed, her world seemed to be crashing down around her and her insides burned with heartache. She hated feeling this way, and never realised heartache was such a real feeling.

"Because I like you" said TJ weakly, looking at her back "I like you as more than a friend-"

"-You do?" Spinelli interrupted in an uncertain voice, she turned to face TJ, wiping the tears from her eyes. Spinelli studied TJ although expecting him to laugh hysterically and tell her he was joking.

"Yes, I have done for ages, but I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have taken advantage like that. You're my friend, and I've put you in an awful position, and probably ruined our friendship, I'm so sorry Spinelli." replied TJ, seeing her tears, he'd never seen Spinelli cry before and it made him feel felt sick with guilt.

"What if I said that you're wrong?" TJ looked up at Spinelli, as his growing heartache began to match his burning guilt; however, Spinelli continued talking "What if I say that you should have kissed me, and that I feel the same way?" she took a few steps toward him, and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you?" he asked, barley daring to breathe as he gently wiped away the tears that remained on her cheeks. Spinelli smiled for a moment, stood on tip toes and kissed him lightly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You know, I'm still not sure" replied TJ smiling dopily, before kissing Spinelli again and breaking away; he continued to smile down at her "Yes, I think you've answered my question."

"I think Vince and Gretchen had a bit of a shock" laughed Spinelli, sitting on TJ's bed.

"I think I did little too" said TJ, sitting next to her, and putting his arm around her "One moment we were stood looking at each other, and then the next..."

"This feels right doesn't it?" asked Spinelli after a few moments, cuddling into TJ, not wanting this time to end, she knew she was being girly and cheesy; prior to this she'd have wanted to punch someone for acting as sappy as this. Now, she was one of those sappy people, and what was more, she didn't care, because it felt great.

"It does. So, are we friends, or boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked TJ, pulling Spinelli closer towards him.

"I don't make out with my friends. You'd better start considering yourself my boyfriend or I'll kick your ass. You do remember 'Madam Fist' right?"

"Hmmm, well since you threatened me, I better start considering you my girlfriend hadn't I?"

"Yes, you'd better!" said Spinelli, before taking a deep breath "Teej, about earlier, it was great, but I'm a virgin, and I'm not ready to go any further that what we were doing, at least not yet, not for a while."

"That's fine Spin, I am too, and you know I respect that right? I'm crazy about you, and earlier was amazing, but I wouldn't have taken it any further than making out. I'm happy to wait until you're ready, I wouldn't have it any other way"

They sat in silence for a fair while, both feeling content and both wishing they'd done or said something sooner.

"You know, I've liked you ever since the experiment" said TJ.

"I liked you for a while before we did the experiment. The experiment just confirmed how I was feeling" replied Spinelli "I'm so glad you were my first kiss"

TJ leaned in to kiss Spinelli again, when her phone began to ring.

"Mum?" Spinelli asked, answering the phone "It's really late! Are you ok?"

"Spinelli, your father and I wanted to be the one to tell you this and we've got a lot to explain to you. Pookie, we didn't want to tell you anything, but it's all over the news, so we have very little choice. Joey has been kidnapped."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fluff, fluff, more fluff ...then BAM and DUN DUN DUN! Misty –you were right, there was something going on with Joey! It turns out that Joey never did answer his phone, which is why he never said anything...

RecessFantastic2011: Yay! I'm so pleased you loved it :) oddly enough, I had noticed that you were a TJxSpin shipper :p I'm a die-hard shipper! Yup, they kissed, and well full on making out, damn that Vince and Gretchen for being early! Lol feel free to slap them all you like :p I hope you liked this chapter, there was no way I couldn't make them a couple! I'll definetly have to start reading your fic, but i'll start when I finish this as like I said, as soon as I read something else, I lose all my original ideas! Oh an I noticed you watch eastenders, and had max/venessa and greg/tanya as your faviourte couples –what do you think of the drama? (I've not seen Thursdays or Fridays episodes yet) I love eastenders, but I don't think its as good now Stacey has left!

Chantaya: I'm glad you agree about the rating, I think the same. I'm also so glad you love this! I hope you like the rest of it! Your questions will be answered in later chapters! Thanks for the review!

The-Time-Controller: cool! It really was about time they kissed! And I don't plan of going into them having sex (I did on a fic on my old account, and thats under the M rathing, on reflection I don't love it though, partly because my spelling/grammar used to be awful!) anyway! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

VintageVixen88: Yup, without a doubt the most intense and passionate moment they've shared in the fic! Yup, I bet it was embarrassing when Vince and Gretchen interrupted them! Its pretty cool that you felt a little embarrassed reading it, at least I know i've portrayed the situation how I wanted too! Lol yeah, it would have been ALOT worse if it was TJ's parents!

Sonnii: Yup! Finally! Yup, damn that Vince and Gretchen for interrupting and ruining their moment! It was just 'the talk' between TJ and his dad, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Thank you! Its good Mikey's friends are s accepting of him, I honestly couldn't imagine them reacting in any other way! You're right about people being closed minded, I hate it too, -a few of my friends are the most closed minded people imaginable, needless to say, I often wind up pointing this out! I'm go glad you loved the kiss, I think TJ and Spinelli were on could nine and the time, and were until the phone call from Mrs Spinelli! I hope you liked how they acted and what they said!

Rose-Aki: Thank you, I spent ages working on the description of the kiss! I could picture it in my mind, so really wanted to make sure it came across exactly how I pictured! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I noticed you have a couple of fics, and can't wait to read them, I plan to when this one is complete!

Pandacat1bagillion: Yup! They kissed! I hope you liked the fluff in this chapter! No worries about not reviewing, lol I hope it didn't take too long to catch up, but at least you could flow right through the chapters without having to wait! I hope you had a nice vacation, did you go somewhere nice? I;m glad you agree its T rated, I really didn't think it was M either!

Chickflick737: Yup! It finally happened, they FINALLY kissed, stupid Vince and Gretchen for interrupting the make out session which Spinelli and TJ were clearly loving! I hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait!

Misty: Yup, they kissed, they were making out, clearly both loving it –then Vince and Gretchen interrupt! Danm them and their earliness! I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to get them to talk about it! I'm glad you agree about the T rating! Dont worry about not being able to review as much, I hope you liked this chapter!

Maranette: Hiya, thank you for reading and reviewing! I;m so glad you love the story! And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I could always see Gus becoming a cocky jerk, as he could be bit of an ass in the series, and I could see Mikey becoming gay (I could also see Gus going in the opposite direction, and becoming an item with Mikey, however I decided now to go in that direction with this fic!)

Adj1995: Hi thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Scorpiogirl576: Hey :) I didn't know you were still reading, I hope you've been enjoying the fic! Here's the update! Sorry its bit late :p

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	14. Chapter 14: Meet the parents

Thank you for all the reviews, it really does make my day to get them! This chapter isn't one of my favourites but again its one of those that's needed for the story!

I've noticed a few of you guys have recess fics, and I plan to read them (more son the romance ones, as I'm a total sap!), but it'll have to be once this is complete. I don't know what it is, but as soon as a read someone else's story I love it, and usually lose all my original ideas for my own fic! I've got this one all planned so don't want to lose that plan!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 14: Meet the parents

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TJ and Spinelli lay in each other's arms, sleeping. After Spinelli had got off the phone she'd spent several hours discussing her worries and confusion with TJ, and he did his best to comfort her. They were woken by a knock on the door.

"Come in" said TJ sleepily as she slid away from Spinelli a little, the door opened, and Spinelli's parents entered the room.

"Pookie! Oh thank god you're ok!" cried Mrs Spinelli a little hysterically, running across the room and dragging her daughter into a suffocating hug "Come on sweetie, we've got a lot to talk about"

"Ok, I'll be down in a bit" yawned Spinelli.

"In a bit? A bit?" repeated Mrs Spinelli, who was still rather hysterical.

"Yes. I need to at least brush my teeth, and I need the toilet. I don't need your supervision for that" said Spinelli flatly, she felt a tired and grumpy. Spinelli was also confused, knowing full well her parents have been hiding something from her, she glanced over at her father "That's ok? Right Dad?"

"Yes, but be quick" replied Mr Spinelli, placing his arm around his wife, pulling her from the room and closing the door behind them.

Spinelli was just about to get up, when TJ held her arm; she turned around to look at him. TJ smiled, and kissed her briefly.

"Morning beautiful"

Spinelli smiled, kissing him in return, before getting up to so she could get ready. Spinelli began to worry about Joey again, was he ok? She had known there was something wrong! And what about her parents? What had they been hiding from her? And was all of this connected to what ever happened at her house? Spinelli emerged from the bathroom several minutes later feeling a little ill, both with worry, and with the little sleep she'd had.

"I'll see you later yeah?" she said, kissing TJ goodbye.

"Keep me posted ok?"

Spinelli entered her house for the first time since 'the disturbance' and was shocked at the extent of the damage. It was completely trashed, the sofas were overturned, and cushions all over the floor, there was broken glass and china everywhere, their family photos destroyed, everything had been completely overturned.

Spinelli sat, and listening to her parents long explanation in horror.

"...We're working on gaining more information, and we're very close. So far, all we know is that Joey's mission seems to have been some sort of set up. Unfortunately Pookie we can't tell you any more as this is all top secret. We've already told you too much."

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that the two of you, Vito and Joey are all secret agents?"

"Yes sweetie"

"But that's crazy! You can't be! You guy's work for an insurance business, Vito works for the bank, and Joey –well he just parties all the time! I've seen the photos Mum!" replied Spinelli, as she tried to get her head around the extent of the lies.

"I'm so sorry we had to lie to you" said Mr Spinelli "We did it for your protection. Joey has been kidnapped and being held hostage for a week so far, we're working on finding him and getting him out."

"And you thought it best not to tell me that Joey's life was in danger?"

"We're sorry Pookie, we didn't want to worry you; we just wanted to keep you safe. You can't imagine how relieved I was when I heard you weren't home when the house was searched. We wouldn't have forgiven ourselves if anything happened to you too" Mrs Spinelli tried to cuddle her daughter, but Spinelli pulled away "Pookie, please don't be upset!"

"Are you serious?" screamed Spinelli, jumping to her feet "I find out that you've all been lying to me, probably for my entire life, and you ask me not to be upset? My home, has been searched and trashed, you left me alone when clearly I'm not even safe in my own home, and you ask me not to be upset? And it's because of the two of you, that Joey and Vito became secret agents, right? Now Joey has been kidnapped, his life is in danger, AND YOU ASK ME NOT TO BE UPSET?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, so not as great as my last couple of chapters, but as i've said, its needed for the story, the main purpose of this is for Spinelli to find out the truth about her parents (as obviously, it the patents night episode, we found out they were secret agents, but no one actually knows, because we never see Vito and Joey in the episodes, I decided they should be secret agents too!) and of course, for you readers to know what's going on, although I'm sure you all suspected this?

Sonnii: I know, its so sweet! But sad they can't truley enjoy the happiness of their newfound love, not with Joey! I hope you liked this chapter, I obviously wanted to explain what was going on!

RecessFantastic2011: Thank you! I loved finally m,aing them a couple. I'm the same, fics where they're not a couple just isn't right, to be honest if I read a fic, i have to know its going to contain TJxSpinelli, im sad, and a die-hard shipper! I've not been watching properly in ages either, i think its gone downhill a bit. Wow, not a slater fan? Lol I love them (we'll have to agree-to-disagree) Jean cracks me up, however, I can't stick the 'new Lauren' I just want to smack her! What do you think? I;ll defiantly read your fic when Im done, it sounds brill, I just k now myself too well, I have a plan for my chapters, and i'm a bit of a perfectionist with them (my friends take the mick out of me, telling me i'm like monica from friends!) Thanks for slapping Vince and Gretchen, but maybe we can forgive poor Gretch now she has the flu? And thanks, this funeral was hearbreaking, I don't normally show my emotion in public...

Pandacat1bagillion: Thats cool I googled it, and it looks lush! I've not had a vacation in years, so writing this fic is pretty much my vacation from real life! I;m glad you liked the chapter! And I hope you liked this one!

Chickflick737: lol, I don't think I could do a decent job on a chapter of them going all the way, I did write a one-shot a few years back (obviously unrelated to this story) where TJ and Spinelli went all the way, (its called One Magical Night) but I cringe when I read it back, the spelling and grammar are awful, and I don't think I did the best of jobs!

The-Time-Controller: cool! Yup! They FINALLY confessed! And yeah, at least we know whats up with Joey, keep reading to find out if he's ok! I'm not 100% sure if TJ is going to find out about Mikey's feelings yet.

Chantaya: I loved finally getting them together! I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions!

Scorpiogirl576: I figured you'd just got bored of it or something! I'm glad you're still reading it and enjoying it! And your right about too many complaints being bad, my expanding head has been making it difficult for me to get through the doors, and my neck is really aching! Lol! Only kidding, I do like getting them though, it tends to make me realise I have to maintain what i've already written, so I work extra hard!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Thanks, I hope you've recovered from your near sugar coma, now is the time that i'll mention that I have a real sweet tooth! I'm glad you liked them defining their relationship, i wanted to make it as cute as possible (and where there's cute, there's fluff!) I didn't think i'd really managed to fool anyone with making it look like the Joey story line was over! I hope you liked this chapter!

Misty: I hope the move back to school is going ok! I tried to make this as cheesy/fluffy/cute as possible, I can't imagine it happening any other way! Yup, bit of a dramatic ending, and real mood-killer, poor TJ and Spinelli! Lol and being right is great, I knew a couple people would know that something was going on with Joey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	15. Chapter 15:What's a MENSA meeting anyway

Hi guys, I just want to say thank you again for reading and reviewing, I know i keep saying it, but it really means a lot to me when I get them, and it really makes my day! I can't believe I've got over 100 reviews – wasn't expected anyone to read, let alone review!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 15: What's a MENSA meeting anyway?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow" said TJ in shock, they were sat in Kelsos and Spinelli had just finished filling him in on everything that had happened with her parents. Spinelli knew she probably should be telling TJ at all, but she didn't care; she was angry at her parents, and she knew she could trust TJ. TJ moved closer to Spinelli, and put his arm around her "Are you ok?"

"I'm just so angry that they've all been lying to me, I want to shout and scream but at the same time I just feel so numb, I feel like everything I thought I knew is now just one big lie. I'm so worried about Joey, Teej, I _knew_ something was wrong! I knew it! But that was yet another one of their lies. At the end of the talk she had had the nerve to tell me not to get upset, I got so mad in at that, I just stormed out."

TJ pulled Spinelli closer to him, in a tighter hug, at a loss of something to say.

"O.M.G!" said a voice from the counter, they looked up to see Ashley Q with her fellow Ashley's, stood looking at them "Are you two, like, an item?"

"No shit" snapped Spinelli, who really wasn't in the mood for the excitability and gossiping "Now don't you four have a MENSA meeting you need to attend to?"

"So rude!" said Ashley A, flicking her peroxide blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Totally, girl, you're he's way too good for you. What a loss!" said Ashley B, casting the new couple filthy look and began walking away.

"Like, what's a MENSA meeting anyway?" asked Ashley T, hurrying after her friends.

"I've gotta tell Gretch about this" said Spinelli, after she and TJ had erupted in fits of laughter at Ashley T. These moments of laughter gave a few welcome moments of distraction from the worry that she felt. Spinelli took out her phone and dialled Gretchen's number, knowing how funny her friend would find it.

"Hello?" answered weak voice.

"Hey Gretch, are you ok? You sound awful!"

"I've got the flu" replied Gretchen glumly, "I couldn't even make it to the science convention."

"I thought you'd been looking unwell. Well use this time to take it easy, no working on any inventions or projects"

"That's what Vince said; he called earlier to ask how I was. I couldn't work on anything even if i wanted too; I feel so awful, I can barely get out of bed. Now I know how Mikey feels when he was off with the flu a couple of weeks ago"

"That's sweet of Vince" replied Spinelli "Is something going on between you two?"

"I don't know, I think he's interested, I've just been so busy I've never reflected on it until now. Speaking of something going on between friends, perhaps you could tell me about you and TJ? Exactly what did Vince and I walk in on? I've got to tell you, _that_ wasn't what we were expecting to find when we opened the door!"

"We're together now, it only happened last night. Anyway, we've got to talk about this properly, we need to have a catch up. The reason I was calling, was to tell you that the Ashley's have reached a new level of stupidity –they don't even know what MENSA is!"

Gretchen began to laugh, but soon began to cough and splutter "Gotta go Spin, going to be sick" she hung up the phone suddenly.

"Gretchen's got the flu" said Spinelli turning to TJ "She sounds so poorly, poor thing"

"Who's poorly?" asked a familiar voice from behind them, they turned around to see Mikey, he squeezed himself into one of the seats opposite TJ and Spinelli before calling over to Mr Kelso "Can I have my usual?"

"Gretchen" said Spinelli, before taking a deep breath "Mikey, there's something we have to tell you"

"You're together?" asked Mikey, looking at the couple who were still sitting very closely.

"Yes, we are, we got together last night" said TJ smiling, and putting him arm around Spinelli again.

"Are you ok Mikey?" asked Spinelli she knew Mikey had given his blessing, but she still felt guilty.

"Yes. Im happy for you both" replied Mikey honestly, Spinelli could see in his eyes, that he really meant this "I've always known this day would come, next it'll be Vince and Gretchen"

"You think so too?" asked Spinelli smiling.

"I've been wandering the same for a while" said TJ "Vince has had a few casual dates, usually to stop Gus mocking him, but he's always had an excuse for why his date wasn't right for him"

"Well that's easy, it's because the dates weren't with Gretchen" said Mikey simply "We'll have to set them up when Gretchen gets over her flu. It's so romantic, it'll be just like 'she's all that' a real fairytale."

Spinelli held back from commenting on this last statement, chick-flicks we're exactly a fairytale in her opinion.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Mikey. So do you have your eye on anyone?" asked TJ, who remained unaware of Mikey's crush on him.

"Not right now, the guy I did like is straight, but I'm moving on from that. I'm going to start looking now; it should be easier now everything is out in the open"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's another one of those short-but-important chapters, I tried to fit a lot in!

RecessFantastic2011: lol! I think i'd have been tempted to do the same if I were Spinelli! The main reason she didn't go completely crazy, is because she's so shocked. I like abi branning, she used to do my head in, but as her character's grown up, I've grown to like her! That lola bitch is doing my head in though! Interesting perspective on Stacey, I felt to total opposite, but life would be boring if we all felt the same! I love Jodie's character too, she's so funny, especially with poppy! I hope you liked this chapter!

Sonnii: Thanks, I tried to work in as many cute little interactions as possible! In the 'parents evening' episode we saw her parents were secret agents, and decided to make Vito and Joey agents too, to explain why they are never around! I hopr you enjoyed this chapter, next one to come tomororow! Cool I didn't know you watched eastenders, I feel for poor vanessa I've never warmed to her character, but love her psychotic side! I feel sorry for poor Tanya! Where do you fall on the whole slater thing, lol I love them (Stacey was my favourite character, and I love to watch Jean, i think she's a brilliant actress!) where as recessfantastic isn't a fan :p

Rose-Aki: Thank you! I thought the stuff between TJ and Spinelli was cute, I could always picture him as a boyfriend that would be so sweet!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Thank you, I thought it would be good to make to tie everything up, and make the spy stuff a bit of a family business! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

The-Time-Controller: cool! Yeah, at least the news is something! You can punch her family if you like, as they shouldn't have kept such a big secret! Thank you! You were my 100th reviewer, I still cant believe it –I honestly didn't think I'd get single reader or reviewer!

Scorpiogirl576: I am glad, I got stuck in the door last night, couldn't make it through with my head, but I'm sat with a bag of ice on it as I type, and it seems to be subsiding! Lol! Don't worry if you don't want to review, but its so nice to get them :p Thanks, I'm glad you liked the plot twist, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Chynnajade12: Hiya, thanks for reading and reviewing! Unfortunetly, as I've said before the chapters are this length to make the story work. I make sure I post daily to make up for that though! And Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Chantaya: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Burton's Disney Princess: Hiya! Thanks, I'm glad you liked the 'secret agent' suprise! And I'm glad you're finding it interesting! I've been working hard on it! 'the talk' was what happened with TJ and his Dad, it might crop up slightly in a few chapters but not 100% sure! I cant remember which episode they mention Vito in, sorry!

Misty: Yup, about time poor Spinelli found out the truth! I'm glad you liked the twist with Vito and Joey, I thought it would make sense! I thought i'd make Spinelli angry and emotional, I couldn't imagine her just accepting it straight away! I Tried to work in as many cute TJ/Spinelli moments as possible, I want a boyfriend like TJ too, I tried to make him 'the dream guy'. Classes don't sound too fun :s I hope you liked this chapter!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	16. Chapter 16: The flu and girly chats

Hi guys, here's chapter 16! I can't believe I'm posting it already! I hope you enjoy it! Its longer than the last, I'll apologise again for my past chapters which have been short, and in advance for those that might be short –unfortunately the length is needed to make the story work, so sorry again for that, but to make up, I will make sure I always post daily!

My note for today: being accused of shit, and made to look like a total jerk, when it's all bollocks really sucks! The lesson? People never fucking change! Rant over!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 16: The flu and girly chats

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The remainder of the weekend passed without great event, Spinelli continued to stay at TJ's house; her parents had left to work on finding and saving Joey. Before they left, Mr and Mrs Spinelli had insisted to their daughter that she needed to keep everything a secret, from the fact they were secret agents, to the fact Joey had been kidnapped. The kidnap was all over the news, however, Joey's name wasn't known (due to the nature of his job) and therefore hadn't been given. After 'the talk' TJ had with her father, he and Spinelli had decided to keep quiet to his parents about their relationship; although they had come across a couple uncomfortable questions when Mrs Detweiler asked if the bed on the floor had been slept on (as it clearly hadn't). They had decided to share TJ's bed, TJ had reassured Spinelli several times, that this wouldn't mean they'd take the relationship 'to the next step' until she was ready; not the he needed to reassure her of course. Spinelli was pleased for TJ's company, she felt like her life was crashing down around her, but TJ was safe, just being with TJ gave her a feeling of safety and security; Spinelli honestly didn't know how she'd of coped it she didn't have that.

Before they knew it, Monday morning had rolled around, and again it was time for school.

"Wow! Word spreads fast" said TJ they walked through the corridor hand in hand, all around them people were pointing and whispering things such as "see", "I told you so!" or "about time!"

"Hi Guys" said Vince, as the new couple approached him "Still no Gretchen? I tried phoning her a bunch of times, but she never answered?"

"Same. I only got through once; she said she'd been sleeping. Gretchen's still off sick Vince, she text me this morning asking if I could drop round my notes from the lessons she's missed" replied Spinelli.

"Gretchen's still poorly then?" asked Mikey as he approached his friends. "Poor thing"

They we're all talking amongst themselves, discussing their plans for lunch, when Gus approached him

"Hey guys, good weekend?" he asked timidly. "TJ, Spinelli, I've heard you guys are a couple, congratulations"

"Do you hear something?" Spinelli asked her friends as she turned her back on Gus.

"No, not a thing, let's get to class" said Vince walking away with his friends, leaving Gus stood alone, looking guilty.

"Thank god that day is over" said Spinelli, closing her locker "I couldn't concentrate at all, I just kept imagining all these different situations that Joey could be in right now, I'm really worried about him"

"It might not be that bad" said TJ comfortingly "Do you want me to walk you over to Gretchen's so you can drop off her stuff?"

"No I'm fine, thanks though Teej" said Spinelli, kissing him "I'll see you soon"

Twenty minutes later Spinelli arrived at Gretchen's house, and knocked her bedroom door.

"Come in" said Gretchen weakly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Spinelli walked in the room, to see Gretchen in bed, looking very poorly. Gretchen was very pale and clammy, Spinelli could almost see the heat radiating from her, and she looked almost frail.

"Man Gretch, you looked like death heated up" laughed Spinelli, wanting to lighten her friend's mood.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, I feel so awful." said Gretchen, her voice still at a whisper "Mum's acting ridiculous and worrying. She made me weigh myself this morning; I've lost eight pounds since last month. I've just been so busy; I must have run myself down without out realising, and I tend to lose my apatite when I'm stressed. Mum tried getting me to go to the doctors when she realised! It's crazy! It's just the flu and its totally normal for people to lose weight when their sick! Does your Mum worry like this too?"

"Are you sure you should be doing this school work Gretch?" asked Spinelli, looking at the pile of work from Gretchen's missed classes; she still felt angry at her parents, and didn't really feel like talking about them.

"Of course" said Gretchen, continuing the conversation after having a long bout of coughing "I've got a grade point average to maintain, I'm determined to get into a top college. I'm fine Spinelli; this flu has been going around, you know that. Mind you, you wouldn't have thought that the way Mum is going on! She said she's taking me to the doctors tomorrow if I'm not better! Honestly, she's supposed to be an intelligent woman but she's driving me crazy with needlessly worrying and fussing over me!"

"Just take it easy Gretch; we're all worried about you, Vince in particular."

"I will. Come on then, don't keep me in suspense! Tell me about you and TJ!"

Spinelli smiled "well we nearly kissed in school on Friday, but Mikey interrupted us, then of course everything came out about him being gay. Things were pretty awkward between us for the evening, it was the first time we were alone since we'd nearly kissed. TJ's Dad wound up talking taking him off to talk, but it turned into a big argument. After dinner TJ was still really upset, one moment I was trying to talk to him, the next he kissed me. We were getting a bit carried away, and then you and Vince arrived..."

"...And interrupted you again, I've got to say, that wasn't what I was expecting to see when we opened TJ's door! That was a pretty hot moment you guys were having, and I'm not talking about how red you both went! Although you could have fried an egg on your faces!" again Gretchen started to laugh, and had yet another bout of coughing.

"It was" said Spinelli watching Gretchen's coughing fit hoping her friend would get over the flu soon, she felt eager to set her up with Vince "We talked after you guys left, and now we're a couple. I'm turning into such a sap when I'm around him, I never pictured myself being like this, but here I am. I feel so happy"

"About time, it only took you guys 7 years!" said Gretchen weakly.

"Speaking of which, what about you and Vince? I'm sensing some feelings there?" pried Spinelli.

"Do you think so?" asked Gretchen with a smile, as the door opened behind them.

"I think it's time for you to go home now Spinelli" said Mrs Grundler as she walked into the room "Gretchen needs her rest"

"Catch you later Gretch" said Spinelli leaving "Bye Mrs Grundler"

Spinelli had just begun walking back to TJ's when her mobile rang, she looked at the screen to see 'mum calling' flashing at her.

"Mum?" she answered "any news?"

"Yes..."

"And?" snapped Spinelli.

"Joey's free. And alive"

"Oh thank god for that" said Spinelli, she felt warm relief flowing through her "He's ok, right?"

"Pookie" said Mrs Spinelli, gently.

"What is it Mum?"

"I don't know how to say this Pookie. Joey's his life is going to be a bit different from now on"

"Why Mum?" asked Spinelli, she could feel hear heart rate increase as she began to get nervous.

"Joey's blind sweetie. Chemical blindness from the people that kidnapped him. They did it so he couldn't recognise them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's another one of those short-but-important chapters, I tried to fit a lot in!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Yeah, I think Spinelli just needed TJ's support, and knew she could completely trust him. I wanted Mikey to be a bit happier, read on to find out if he gets a love interest! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my final twist with whats happened to Joey!

RecessFantastic2011: Thanks! Wanted to try and show how strong their relationship already is, and but it some cute moments, lots so sugary fluff! Lmao, trust Mikey to just join them! I find the Ashley's, one of my faviourte recess quotes is from Ashley A "Argh! its coming right at me! make it stop! make it stop!" (from the copycat kid)

Sonnii: Thank you! I hoped you liked this one too, I wanted to show how strong the bond between TJ and Spinelli is, as you said, they've been through everything together, so it only seems right that she'd turn to him as at time like that! You're right about Gretchen and Vince having a love/hate relationship, me and my boyfriend have that sort of relationship, which is why I think I love the Vince/Gretchen couple so much, it's a bit like the couple in 'the notebook' film! I wasn't expecting Vanessa to be such a nutter and trash Max's house –but it serves him right, i'd of done the same thing! You're right about Jean not really realising that Norman isn't interested, it's a shame, she's so sweet, she needs someone!

Chickflick737: Thank you! I hope you liked this one! I love your display picture!

The-Time-Controller: My Granddad was in MENSA, I seemed to miss out on inheriting the brains though! Yeah, things do sometimes have a way of coming out, but at least its only Spinelli that knows! What did you think of the plot twist in this chapter? You said you sensed one :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd get yourself to the dentist, you've had a lot of sugar!

Chantaya: lol sorry you didn't like where I ended the chapter, I bet you like the ending of this one even less! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Nameless person who reviewed chapter 1: Thank you! I'll keep updating this one till its complete!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	17. Chapter 17: Minus One Friend

Thank you again for the reviews! I can't believe I'm posting chapter 17 already, its kinda sad that im so far along, I'll miss this when the fic is complete! Oh well, I've still got more to post! Here's chapter 17!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 17: Minus One Friend

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked TJ, as they walked to school the next day, Spinelli filled TJ in about what had happened with Joey when she'd gotten back from Gretchen's.

"Yes, I mean I'm really gutted about Joey. Things are going to be so different now, and I just want to see him. But he's alive, and he'll be ok"

"When do you think you'll get to see him?"

"Mum said that they'll bring him home when he's well enough to be discharged from hospital, that's all I know."

"How are you feeling about Joey coming home?" asked TJ, sensing the feelings that Spinelli was trying to hide. Spinelli sighed before giving her response.

"I don't know, worried. I just don't know what to expect..." said Spinelli, she felt emotional and knew full well TJ could see this. Feeling this emotion growing Spinelli quickly changed the subject, now wasn't the time to get emotional "But I'll be fine. I'm going to text Gretch and see how she's doing today; she looked so poorly yesterday, having the flu sucks! I better ask her if she wants me to take more notes and homework for her too"

TJ worried as he watched Spinelli, he could see the emotions she was trying to hide bubbling under the surface. TJ accepted her decision to change the subject, his concern remaining.

"Have you heard from Gretchen yet Spinelli?" asked Vince, as the gang (minus Gus and Gretchen) sat together eating lunch.

"No, it's strange, it's not like her to not reply, I tried called her a bunch of times but she's not answered. She must just be sleeping again"

"I have too, and not heard from her. I'll drop the notes and homework around to her later Spinelli, I'd really like to see her." replied Vince.

"She's definitely going to be sleeping" agreed Mikey, as he polished off his usual overflowing plate of food "She obviously got the same thing I had a couple of weeks ago, half the school have had it. I felt awful, couldn't eat a thing, and I slept for hours on end."

"Making up for lost time then huh Mikey?" said Vince smiling as Mikey looked at his empty plate with disappointment.

"Mikey is right" cut in TJ, who disliked the occasional comment that Vince would make "We've all noticed how tired she's been looking recently, she's probably just catching up on some well needed rest. Even Menlo went off sick with this bug, and Menlo never goes off sick."

"Hi Mikey, Hi guys" said Gus cheerfully, as he appeared behind them "Where's Gretchen? Is she still poorly?"

"Look at the time" said Vince standing up "Time to get to class guys"

They all stood and walked away, again leaving Gus stood alone.

"Was what he said really that awful?" asked Mikey sadly "I hate not talking to our friend"

"He wasn't acting like a friend the other day Mikey, I'm just glad you didn't hear what he said" replied TJ.

"But he does look sorry" said Mikey, displaying his typical forgiving nature "We all make mistakes and say things we don't mean"

"Maybe" said Vince as the bell rang "But he's got a lot of apologising and explaining to do"

"See you after class" said TJ kissing Spinelli, and heading off to his separate class with Vince.

"Do you think everything will return to normal?" asked Mikey, as he and Spinelli took their seats in their classroom, ready for their next lesson.

"Sure it will, after Gus apologises we'll all be hanging out at Kelsos before we know it" reassured Spinelli.

Time trickled by slowly and the class had fallen into a slumber, as they listened to their elderly teacher drone on endlessly about the next book they'd be reading. There was a knock at the door rousing the class; they looked up to see the school principle, Mr Smith.

"Can I please see Ashley Spinelli and Mikey Blumberg?" he asked as the class chorused "ooooh".

"I haven't done anything wrong! Neither has Mikey!" protested Spinelli, and she and Mikey made her way to the front of the class.

"You don't get called out of the class by the principle for nothing!" cried Randal in a joyful tone; he looked as though his birthday and Christmas had come all at once.

Spinelli and Mikey walked out of the room, to see Mrs Grundler looking tearful and puffy eyed; TJ, Vince and Gus were stood with her, looking bemused.

"What's this git doing here?" asked Spinelli, eyeing up Gus with dislike "Are you going to apologise yet?"

"Miss Spinelli, I haven't called you all out to talk through this childish dispute. Please follow me to my office" replied Principle Smith curtly.

They all walked in silence, wandering what on earth they'd all done wrong to be called out of class, and why Mrs Grundler was in school; they arrived at the Principal's office and each took a seat, looking at each other in confusion.

"I'll leave you alone" replied Principle Smith, leaving the room.

"What's going on Mrs Grundler?" asked Spinelli "Why have we been taken out of class? Have we done something wrong? Did I drop the wrong homework around to Gretchen or something?"

For several long moments, Mrs Grundler just sobbed; in front of her the gang continued to exchange confused looks, all at a loss for what was going on.

"She's died" sobbed Mrs Grundler uncontrollably "My beautiful Gretchen is dead"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I guess the chapter title makes sense now? *ducks and runs for cover*

RecessFantastic2011: They are cute! Lol I wouldn't worry, I laugh madly like that too, I was also yelling madly at the TV on the last 2 eastenders episodes! I hope you're not screaming insults at the screen at me right now lol! That was an evil twist!

Sonnii: Yup, I've made poor Joey blind, as for Gretch getting better and hooking up with Vince, well that was a real 'duff duff' moment if there ever was one! '*runs and hides* On note of the eastenders stuff: I know! Poor Whitney! I was so gutted for her when I realised Lee wasn't all he seemed. Omg I was literally shouting at the TV screen on Monday's episode! When Whitney realised Lee was actually Rob I was screaming "run! Run you silly cow!" I then yelled at the TV when Lauren and Ryan were down the ally together, cursing Laruen (who I think is a total twat!). lol I also screamed when she nearly got ran over! Tuesdays episode was good too! I kept giggling at Shirley and Heather talking to that lesbian couple! The drunken Kim on the CCTV cracked me up too! Although Whitney was a twat to walk off with Rob, I loved it when the kicked him in the stomach! Do you sense a Fatboy and Whitney romance in the works? He's so sweet, she deserves someone nice! I yelled at the TV screen at the end of the episode, lol I was like "No! Look through the spy whole thing!" before she opened the door. Lmao man I can talk a lot about eastenders!

The-Time-Controller: Yup! Poor Joey! Yup he gets to live another day, rather ironic choice of words there what with my evil twist! Gretchen didn't ger better soon! *runs and hides away*

Annika: Yup, poor Joey! And Thank you, i'm glad they're finally a couple! I was itching to get them together!

Chickflick737: Definitely! They're made for each other!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Thank you! Gretchen and Spinelli's girl time was cute! Well you said you cant want to see what else is going to happen, and there it was...

Chantaya: I write this from my safe and secure hiding place: Well if you didn't like my last two chapter endings, you'll hate me now! Sorry, but i've got the name big cliffy meanie for a reason –and that reason is that i'm evil and love my cliff hangers!

VintageVixen88: chapter 13 review: No worries, I hoped you had a nice time camping, i;m cursed when I camp, it ALWAYS rains, and I get a flooded tent! Yeah, TJ and Spinelli are finally an item! Chapter 14 review: no, Spinelli never knew, it was always a secret that only the views knew (it was revealed at the end of the parents evening episode –same one Mrs Spinelli revealed Spinelli's crush on TJ!) chapter 15 review: I guess, but I can still see it, thats just me though, they always had that great 'love/hate' thing going on, I had that with my boyfriend when we were friends, so im biased! Anyway I hope you liked the chapters, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 16 and this one too!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	18. Chapter 18: Memories

MWAHAHAHA! I was evil in that last chapter! But, I'm cutting back on the evilness and posting this at my usual time! Just so I don't shock you guys with a sudden ending, I'll let you know that there's four chapters left after this one. Its kinda sad that the story is coming to an end, I'm going to miss not working on it!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 18: Memories

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They all sat in a horrified silence for several moments.

"What?" asked Vince, who was the first to break the silence "No! That's just crazy! She can't be, she's just off with the flu! I only spoke to her yesterday!"

Mrs Grundler continued to cry, her face buried in the tissue she was holding "I found her this morning, I went in to wake her up, but she _wouldn't_. _She just wouldn't wake up! _ We called an ambulance, but it was too late. You all meant the world to Gretchen, and so I had to come and tell you all in person."

"How?" Spinelli heard herself ask, she felt numb; it was as though she was in a trance, watching the scene from the edge of the room.

"The doctors don't know, she's been taken her away to do an autopsy. All we know now is that she probably didn't have the flu" With that, Mrs Grundler gave a loud sob and hurried from the office, leaving the friends sat alone.

"She can't be... well _you know_..." said Vince, who was unable to actually say the word 'dead' "She can't, because I never got to tell her how a felt! I need to tell her that I'm crazy about her, and that I that I think she's the most beautiful girl on this earth. I need to tell her how I feel, and so she can't be! She just can't!"

Mikey wailed loudly and uncontrollably; he pulled Vince, who was sat shaking his head in disbelief, into a hug. TJ pulled Spinelli into a hug, as he noticed her silently crying.

"I didn't mean what I said" said Gus, causing his friends to look at him, reminding them of his presence "I didn't mean any of it; I'm sorry all of you! I was a Jerk! I was just shocked and surprised when I heard Mikey was gay; I didn't act like a friend at all, I'm sorry Mikey. Spinelli, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have acted like such an ass, and I didn't mean what I said. And Vince, I'm sorry for what I said to Gretchen. I feel so ashamed of myself, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"We forgive you Gus" wailed Mikey even louder than before, he pulled all his friends into a group hug "We need each other, it doesn't matter what happened before, not now"

They all stood together, only Mikey's loud sobs broke the silence as he stood with his arms still around his friends. Spinelli, TJ and Vince all still remained rather resentful at Gus, but respected Mikey's wish to forgive him. Each admitting, as much as they disliked it, that Mikey was right; they all needed each other at this awful time.

Principle Smith knocked on the door "You can all stay here for as long as you need, you are excused from school for the rest of the day, and support is here if you need it. I'm going to call all the students into the sports hall, and inform them of the sad news" he crossed the room, and spoke into the microphone that he used to make announcements to the school "This is Principle Smith, could all students, staff and teachers, please leave what they're make their way to the sports all imminently, I have an announcement to make" with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"I told her she looked like death heated up" remembered Spinelli, whose silent tears were still flowing "Why did I say that? Why would I say a thing like that?"

"You said it to cheer her up, because you're a good friend" said TJ gently "you weren't to know this would happen"

"Let's go back to mine" said Spinelli, trying to regain herself "We can't stay here. My parents are still away, so we'll have the place to ourselves. Most of it is still a mess, but we can still get some food in or something"

"Spinelli is right" agreed Gus, he seemed to be attempting to grovel to his friends "It's very nice of you to offer your home, the mess doesn't matter"

An hour later, they were all sat around Spinelli's living room; takeaway menu's spread in front of them.

"Chinese looks good" said Spinelli examining the menu.

"So does indian" said Vince, as he and TJ looked at the Indian menu.

"I'm going for a pizza, this place does buy one get one free!" said Mikey, eagerly pouring over the menu for the local pizza place. "Oh boy! They do 20 inch pizzas!"

"We could all just order what we want and get it delivered?" suggested Gus, looking over Spinelli's shoulder at the Chinese menu.

"Hey! There's a Senior Fusion marathon on!" said Spinelli as she flicked through the channels as the food they'd ordered began to arrive "We've got to watch it; it'll be like old times!"

The gang sat around, watching Senior Fusion, each thinking the room felt empty without Gretchen's presence.

"Do you remember Galileo?" asked Spinelli smiling "That thing was great, she was never without it!"

"It was great! Gretchen has always been so brilliant. What happened to it in the end?" asked Gus, who was clearly still desperately trying to make amendments with the gang.

"I think it just stopped working, but Gretchen decided to work on other projects rather than fixing it" said Vince, they all sat in silence for several moments before he continued "Do you remember when she got into yo-yoing and won that world championship?"

"I was so jealous of her then" laughed Spinelli.

Before they knew it, they we're all laughing, and sharing their fond memories of ther friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it sad, but not too depressing!

Sonnii: Yeah, Gretchen died :( The cause of death will be revealed. Yeah I feel for poor Spinelli, Gretchen was her only female friend, poor Vince too! TJ's concern is cute :) and Mikey was always so forgiving in the series, I thought he'd be the same as he grew up! As you know know, Mikey has now firgiven Gus, but the gang are still a little apprehensive! I think the thing that made me lol at the drunken eastenders was when she started 'shushing' at the camera! You're right about the TJ/Spinelli-ish relationship! I love putting cliff hangers, I am evil!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yeah, I like throwing in my shocking plot twists (and yes you were close with ''one less friend'' it was ''minus one friend'') My plan when I put that chapter title that everyone would assume it was Gus! Thank you! I;m glad you liked the chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one too! Aww, you cried? Well have a box of tissue for chapter 21 and 22 (my last two chapters) i'm still working hard on them, but i've cried while writing them! And well spotting for the episode with Vito in!

The-Time-Controller: My plan was when posting the title what everyone would assume it was about Gus, then be like "OMG!". Lol thank you for not punching me, although I kinda deserved it for my evilness, not only killing Gretchen, but also for the cliff hanger! I'm very proud of my evil plot twist, I had it planned all along, I kept slipping in the bits about her looking sick for that very reason :p Please keep reading :)

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Yup, I'm glad no one saw it coming, I really wanted that 'OMG' reaction, and it seems i got it :p don't worry, your questions should be answered! I hope you liked this chapter!

Chickflick737: Yeah, it is terrible, and I am rather evil! Poor Gretchen –poor everyone in fact!

RecessFantastic2011: lol Gretchen was never my favourite character either :p its probably why I could kill her off! I'm glad you liked my evil twist! Gus and the gang are fighting because he was a total prick in chapter 10.

Chantaya: Aww, you cried? I recommend a box of tissue for chapter 21 and 22 (my last two chapters) i'm still working hard on them, but I've cried while writing them! I know I'm evil for killing Gretchen! I hope you liked this chapter!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	19. Chapter 19: Answers

I keep getting sader with each chapter I publish; I'll really miss posting every day! There's three chapters left after this one. Anyway, here's chapter 19, I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and to pre-warn you guys I might be late with tomorrows update, but I will post it!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 19: Answers

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rest of the week had past slowly for the group of friends. The school remained in a state of shock as a result of Gretchen's death; the teachers all saying what a tragedy it was to have lost 'a student with the brightest future they'd ever seen'. The bond between TJ and Spinelli grew stronger and their relationship continued to blossom as they turned to each other for support. Mr and Mrs Spinelli had returned home with Joey the previous day, Spinelli had spent a lot of time with Joey, who had been in a very low, dark mood. However, after spending several hours talking with his sister, his spirits seemed to lift slightly and he was even able to share a joke with her. Spinelli had appreciated this; she found it just as helpful as Joey, as it had temporarily taken her mind off the grief she was feeling and provided her with the support she needed when TJ wasn't around.

"How are you Pookie?" asked Mrs Spinelli, as they sat around the breakfast table on Saturday morning. "It really is so sad about your little friend"

Spinelli broke her gaze from Joey, who was trying to manage eating his cereal, and looked rather frustrated.

"It is. But I'll be ok Mum"

"Yeah, TJ will make sure of that" laughed Joey, Spinelli threw a piece of toast at him; she hadn't yet told her parents about her and TJ.

"Ashley? What is Joey talking about?" questioned Mr Spinelli.

"TJ and I are a couple now" replied Spinelli reluctantly, kicking Joey under the table. However reluctant she was for her parents to know about her and TJ, she couldn't help but admit that saying aloud that she and TJ were a couple aloud gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. Spinelli remained unfazed by this new slightly 'sappy' side to her that had had displayed itself, however she still found it slightly odd.

"For how long? You've stayed there since you've been an item? I hope you've been safe Ashley!"

"MUM!" snapped Spinelli feeling embarrassed, as Joey began to laugh "I think I hear my phone ringing" she observed, jumping up from the table and running upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Spinelli, Its Mrs Grundler could you and your friends come over here for 11:30? I've got some news on the cause of Gretchen's death"

"Of course, I'll see you later Mrs Grundler" Spinelli hung up the phone, and dialled TJ number.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily

"Morning lazy" said Spinelli playfully.

"Morning gorgeous, what's up?"

"Mrs Grundler called, she wants us to go over there at 11:30, she wants to tell us about why it was that Gretchen died" said Spinelli, despite feeling sad, she smiled as TJ called her 'gorgeous' "Oh, and my parents know about us now, Joey told them"

"I better tell my parents then, huh? I'll have a five hour lecture on safe sex knowing my dad. As if the last one wasn't bad enough"

"I just got saved from one of those when my phone rang" laughed Spinelli "Look I better go, I've not got much credit. Can you call Vince? I'll phone Mikey and Gus"

"Sure thing, I'll come to you for 11 and we can walk to Gretchen's?"

"Ok, bye Teej"

"Bye Beautiful"

Spinelli called Mikey and Gus who were both able to come. She spent the rest of the morning showering and dressing, taking extra time so she could avoid a lecture from her parents. Spinelli was sat looking over her photo albums and memories from her childhood, whishing she'd taken more photos with Gretchen –there was barley a photo without both her and TJ, only now she realised that it always seemed to be Gretchen that took the photos. Spinelli heard the doorbell ring, noticing the time she lept up, and hurried down the stairs; however Mr Spinelli had made it to the door before her.

"Morning Mr Spinelli" said TJ brightly.

"So you're dating my daughter?" asked Mr Spinelli "You'd better take good care of her!"

"Bye Dad" said Spinelli squeezing past him, grabbing hold of TJs arm and pulling him down the path.

Spinelli filled TJ in on how things were going with her and Joey as they walked.

"I'm glad things are ok, I told you they would be" said TJ smiling down at his girlfriend as he knocked on the front door of Gretchen's house.

"Come in" said Mrs Grundler, who answered the door in her dressing gown and slippers "Everyone else is here already"

TJ and Spinelli followed Mrs Grundler into the living room, and sat down.

"The results of the autopsy are back, it appears Gretchen had a rare form of leukaemia; it's fast acting, and presents with flu like symptoms. Apparently it's not often that suffers realise what's wrong, like we did with Gretchen, they think it's just the flu. If they do realise, usually it's too advanced to do anything, they said it's called Acute Myeloid Leukaemia" (A/N: I've tried to make this as realistic as possible, I know someone who died in the same circumstance, he was slightly older though, 23, but he was fit and healthy. I'm not sure what type of leukaemia he died from as it was a fair while ago, but I researched as much as possible, to try and make this realistic).

"How tragic" said Mikey quietly "So sad that there's nothing any of us could have done"

"The funeral is next week" continued Mrs Grundler "On Wednesday. I hope you can all make it? It wouldn't be right without you all there"

"Of course we will" said Vince.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to fit in some cute TJ/Spinelli moments, so I hope you enjoyed them, I know Spinelli is slightly OOC, but TJ's so sweet, who wouldn't act that way? And now we know the cause of Gretchen's death :(

RecessFantastic2011: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my evil twist! I'm glad you liked this chapter, the really emotional chapter is chapter 21, I'm still working on it, but i've cried writing it! I thought it was only right they made up with Gus, even if he was really repulsive, it seemed only right they'd forgive him, I know Mikey would. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and make the chapters as long as possible, to prewarn you the final chapter is a shortest one :s I'm glad you've enjoyed reading this fic, I've really loved writing and posting it!

Sonnii: I hope you liked this chapter, at least you know the cause of her death now, although its sad! I was the same when writing, part of me wanted them to still hate Gus, but Mikey is so forgiving, it would have been too OOC for him not to want to forgive Gus –the rest of the gang are still resentful though. And Yeah, poor Vince :( I hope you liked this chapter! Did you watch yesterday's eastenders, its good Kim got the all clear (the chances of catching HIV through intercourse are actually a lot lower than you'd think –couples have been known to have been in a relationship for ages and not catch it, I only learned this recently, got an educational talk on HIV, it was so interesting!) Fatboy and Whitney were so cute again in the last chapter, i loved it when she was cleaning him up! I hope Ryan's ok too! Lol I'm loving that I'm actually able to talk about eastenders to someone.

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you liked this one too! At least we know what caused her death. It is really sad about Gretchen, especially since Vince never told her how he felt!

Annika: Yes :( I am evil, I killed Gretchen. It is sad that Vince was too late confessing his love! I hope you liked this chapter!

Scorpiogirl576: Thank you :) I wanted to make this as sad as possible, I hope you liked this chapter!

The-Time-Controller: Yeah, part of me didn't want them to forgive Gus, but I thought it would be too OOC for Mikey not to forgive Gus –although the gang haven't totally forgotten what an ass he was. Like you said, because of the situation, I didn't think I could leave them arguing.

Misty: Yay! I hope school is going good :) Yup, its sad Joey is blind and even sader that I killed off Gretchen! I hope you liked this chaper, it explains why they thought it was the flu! I hope you liked this chapter, not sure if you'll see this comment, you commened almost the same time i uploaded so i'm adding my reply to you now :p

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	20. Chapter 20: Support and Kind words

Hi guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out a lot longer then planned, and I must have eaten something dodgy when I was out, because I wound up being really sick last night (as was my friend, so food poisoning I guess!). I'm feeling a bit better today, but still pretty crap. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, I've tried working on this chapter to improve it, and seem to be getting nowhere, but didn't want to like you guys down!

Oh, and I know that was too much info on the fact I've been ill, but I feel guilty for not posting, so I seem to be making excuses!

Anyway, I'm so so gutted and sad, as there's only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT after this one! (on the bright side, with me not posting yesterday, you get an extra day of the fic!) lol anyway, Enjoy chapter 20!

I hope none of you guys are/have been/will be effected by that hurricane!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 20: Support and Kind words

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe its Gretchen's funeral tomorrow" said Gus sadly "I just wish I could have apologised for the awful things I said to her"

"Gretchen wasn't the type to hold grudges Gus" said Vince, who still held a slight bit of resentment toward Gus, "I'm know she'd of forgiven you, even if she isn't able to tell you so"

The gang walked into school together; the halls were decorated with flowers, later that afternoon there was a memorial service which was being held in Gretchen's honour. Principle Smith had therefore insisted everyone wear bright colours, informing his students that these colours would indicate life, and that today was a celebration of the life Gretchen had led.

The morning went by slowly, the gang were all unable to concentrate; during their gym class, the boys played basket ball. Vince in particular, seemed unaware of what was going on around him, his classmates had thrown the ball to him on three occasions; once it had bounced straight past him; the second Vince had the ball for second, before it was taken by Randal (who was known as one of the worst sports players in the school); on the third occasion, Vince was completely oblivious that the ball was heading his way, until it hit him in the stomach and winded him. After that, the classmates avoided passing the ball to Vince and the rest of the gang.

After a slow morning and lunch, the memorial service arrived. The gang made their way to the sports hall and sat with the rest of the school which had now been decorated with flowers, and pictures of Gretchen and her many achievements.

"At this sad time, we remember the life of Gretchen Grundler..." Principle Smith gave a long speech, before drawing to a close "...In honour of Gretchen's life, I would like to announce that we are renaming our science block after her, it partnership with this, there will be a tree planted near the library, in remembrance of her life"

The school made their way outside, to view the tree which had been planted in Gretchen's honour. TJ stood behind Spinelli, his arms around her, Spinelli relaxed back into his arms, her hands on his. Despite how sad she felt, this simple touch seemed to make her feel safe, and with that, she felt strong. After yet another speech from Principle Smith, everyone began walk back to their next class. Before the gang could begin to walk away, they were approached by a number of students.

"Us Ashley's would just like to say how sorry we are" said Ashley A, as her fellow Ashleys stood behind her, holding tissues and nodding in agreement. The four of them clearly thought they were dressing in honour of Gretchen, all wearing clothes similar to what Gretchen did, and all wearing glasses (which of course they didn't need) "We're holding a beauty session in her honour tonight"

Spinelli tensed up and rolled her eyes as the Ashley's walked away, feeling slightly irritable; she knew they had the best of intentions, but still found their attempts to dress like Gretchen a little insulting. TJ tightened his grip around her supportively as he felt her tense up. Spinelli appreciated this support, not only did she feel she need it, but TJ seemed to support her in such subtle way that the unknowing eye wouldn't see this silent interaction between her and TJ. This meant only TJ alone knew how she was really feeling, while everyone else remained oblivious, this carried the added benefit in the fact her 'tough girl' rep remained intact. TJ seemed to know exactly what to do to support her, even when she didn't ask for the support; TJ seemed to know when Spinelli needed it. Next Randal approached the, looked more hunch-backed that usual.

"I just want to say that I've always liked Gretchen. She tutored me when we were at Third Street, and showed me real kindness" he said, before scuttling away. Corn Chip Girl, (although she still loved corn chips, she no longer went by that name, but instead by her prober name –Theresa Laverne LaMaise) approached the gang.

"Gretchen once admired my collection of corn chips when we were in Third Street, she always liked this one" she said, holding out her hand to reveal a corn chip that showed an odd resemblance to a strand of DNA "I plan to leave it by her grave. I just wanted to tell you all how sorry I was, I didn't know Gretchen well, but she always seemed very kind." She smiled briefly, before begining to walk away; she blushed as her eyes lingered on one person "Hi Gus"

Lawson next approached them "I know we've never been friends, but I, uh, just want to say how sorry I am for Gretchen's death"

Behind Lawson, a line had formed, all of people who wanted to pay their respects. The majority of their fellow Third Street Classmates were in that line, the Diggers, Swinger Girl, Upside-Down Girl and Hustler Kid were amongst them.

Knarf and his fellow pale kids, next approached the group "We always admired Gretchen, she was in inspiration. She always made the most amazing science projects. The world of science won't be the same without her. We pale kids will be proud to work in the Gretchen Grundler science block"

"I think we're going to be late for class" observed Spinelli, as the Diggers approached them, everyone behind them in the line all looking equally determined to say their piece.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't brill. I tried to fit a few more cute TJ/Spinelli moments in, I wasn't happy with how much I used the word 'support' but my brain is so frazzled, that I can't seem to improve it!

I really wanted to try and fit as many other recess characters in it as possible! I squeeze a few more in chapter 21!

**Chapter 21 (the next chapter): this a long-ish chapter, and if (like me) you get tearful, I recommend you have some tissues, I cried when I wrote it!**

**Chapter 22: THE FINAL CHAPTER! *sob sob* i'm really going to miss posting this! Anyway, chapter 22 is a fairly short one, but I hope you guys will like it!**

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! I need a TJ too, lets go hunt ourselves a TJ each! I'm ending this for before I go to back to university, as when im back, it'll be hell. Also I'm guessing i'm a day late publishing, that the final chapter will be posting when you leave for college –sorry about that :p I hope you liked this chapter!

RecessFantastic2011: It would be interesting to see what Vito and Joey look like! I pictured Joey as a 'cool dude' guy, and Vito as slightly dark/emo/gothy but being rather sensible! Dunno why! I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 22 is the final one (i've explained all above).

Sonnii: Thank you! It is sad that Gretch died of leukaemia, I'm glad it was realistic! I'm dead pleased you liked the little interactions between TJ and Spinelli, I couldn't help but squeeze them in –I hope you liked the cute interactions in this chapter soon! I'm going to be so gutted when i've finished posting this, i've loved working really hard on the chapters, posting it and reading the reviews! I'm glad Rob is dead! But its sad Ryan has left! I'm seeing the TJ/Spinelli moments more and more between Fatboy and Whitney, she's so like Spinelli, a tough girl, but she has her soft side! I'm sure they will be matched up –lets hope so! I hope Andrew and Heather do make it work, bless her, she deserves a decent bloke!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: aww yay thank you! I wanted to try and make it as realistic as possible! I hope you liked this chapter, I really wanted to squeeze as many characters in as possible!

Chantaya: chapter 18: Thank you! I;m glad you do find it sweet, I wanted the gang to all support each other! Chapter 19: Aww, it made me sad writing it, and like I said about chapter 21, I cried writing it!

Annika: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the TJ/Spinelli bits, I had to put them in! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its TJ/Spinelli moments!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye

So here it is, the penultimate chapter, and the one where the tearful-type readers will need their tissues! I'm the sappiest, most emotional person out there -I cried writing this, and cried nearly every time I've proof read! I've worked really hard on this chapter, especially on trying to find two songs with decent/appropriate lyrics, so I hope you guys read the lyrics, at least on the second song as they seem so perfect! Also check out the link with Spinelli's dress, lol it took me ages to find it as I had a set picture in my mind!

Anyway, here it is, chapter 21 -the longest chapter of the story, there's one more chapter left after this, the final chapter is a short one!

I'm a lot better today! I hope you guys are all well and none of you are/have been/will be effected by that hurricane!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 21: Goodbye

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli looked in the mirror, examining her reflection. Spinelli was wearing a strapless ruched black dress (A/N: THIS DRESS! www. everystyle. co. uk/womens/Lipsy-Strapless-Diamante-Ruched-Dress_ ) she had her partly pulled up, and had put on a little make up. She wouldn't normally dress like this, -she was even wearing jewellery; but today that wasn't important, as today was different, today was Gretchen's funeral.

"Ashley, TJ is here" Mrs Spinelli called up the stairs.

Spinelli slowly made her way down the stairs, TJ stood waiting for her at the bottom, looking hansom in a black suit. Spinelli hugged TJ as she got to the bottom of the stairs; which he returned, holding her tightly. Neither needed to say anything, as the hug said it all.

"You look stunning" TJ whispered in her ear, before breaking away from her and sighing sadly as he remembered the reality of the situation "We better get going"

"Thank you TJ" said Spinelli smiling briefly, before allowing both her parents and Joey to hug her "Bye Guys"

Together Spinelli and TJ made their way to the church; they'd planned to meet Gus, Vince and Mikey on the way. They walked for a while, reached Vince's house, and knocked on the door.

"Morning" said Vince stepping out the door; he was wearing black trousers, a black shirt and tie. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot; he was unshaven and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you ok Vince?" asked TJ, looking at his friend with concern. Vince gave a single nod, his jaw clenched.

The three friends walked in silence, until they reached the point at which they were meeting Mikey and Gus, who were both already there, talking quietly. Both were wearing suits, Mikey was wearing a pinstripe suit, which was a little too small and tight for him.

"It's the biggest size I could find" he said a little apologetically, indicating his suit. "Are you guys ready?"

"I don't think we'll ever be ready for something like this" said Spinelli quietly as they began to walk, Vince nodded in agreement.

They reached the church and took their seats, as they looked around they saw many familiar faces.

Miss Finster was sat in a wheelchair looking very frail; with her, was what appeared to be a care assistant in uniform, from a retirement home. The carer looked irritable as Miss Finster seemed to be barking insults at her.

Sat next to Miss Finster was Principle Prickly, whose hair was thinning out and greying, he offered a tissue to Miss Grotke who was sat next to him, already crying. Miss Grotke didn't appear to have changed much other the years, she wore a rather hippyish black top and skirt; she looked over and smiled weakly at the gang.

The last remaining people took their seats, and fell silent as 'Angels' by Robbie Williams began to play (A/N: Not sure if this song is known outside the UK but this is it: www. youtube. com/watch?v=luwAMFcc2f8**)**

_**When I'm feeling weak  
>And my pain walks down a one way street<br>I look above  
>And I know I'll always be blessed with love<br>And as the feeling grows  
>She breathes flesh to my bones<br>And when love is dead  
>I'm loving angels instead<strong>_

Gretchen's coffin was slowly carried down the aisle, it was white, and was draped with pink and black flowers. As the five friends looked around, they recognised many more familiar faces. Many of these were Third Street pupils such as 'King' Bob, Hector and Tubby, that didn't attend their high school. Along with the pupils, there was Mr Kelso, Frank the janitor, and other people that she assumed were relatives or other friends that they hadn't met. One thing they had in common is that everyone in the room was crying as the priest commenced the funeral service, reading prayers. Mr and Mrs Grundler were barely able to make it through their speeches and prayers, both so full of emotion and grief.

"And now, Gretchen's closest and life-long friends are going to say a few words" sobbed Mrs Grundler, stepping down from the podium, and returning to her seat with Mr Grundler, both holding each other tightly as they cried.

Vince, who had been hunched over, shaking as he sobbed, stood and made his way to the front; he gasped and sobbed as he tried to begin his speech.

"T-Today is a day I never expected to see, it's a day that we _shouldn't_ be seeing" He choked, and stopped talking; bowing his head as he regained himself. "Gretchen was without a doubt, the most amazing person I've ever k-known. Gretchen was beautiful, kind, graceful, intelligent, and above all, amazing, I've never known anyone like Gretchen, and know that I will never meet someone like her again. My biggest r-regret..." again, Vince began to sob his, shoulders shaking as he was unable to form any words; after several long moments he continued "My biggest regret is never telling Gretchen how I felt, never telling her that I love her... I-I-I'm s-sorry, I c-can't do the r-rest of the s-s-s-speech" his last words were barely recognisable over his sobs as he hurried down from the podium, and returned to his seat.

Spinelli stood, and approached the podium, part of her wanted to run away, and pretend like this wasn't happening. She just wanted to hide away. Spinelli hated showing her emotions in front of anyone, let alone letting a room full of people see her overwhelming grief, but she owed it to Gretchen.

"I don't think Gretchen could ever have imagined this; me, crying, especially in front of a room full of people; but as Vince said, we never imagined this day would come" Spinelli took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding back her tears. She opened her eyes momentarily meeting TJ's eyes before she continued, feeling stronger "this day shouldn't be here, and yet, here we are. Gretchen was amazing, she was one of my closest friends, and I will never forget the kindness and support she's shown me over the years. Gretchen and I have been through everything together. From our first day at school, right through to our first periods, first bra's and then to our crushes and first loves" she looked over at TJ and Vince as she said this "I never expected that to end so suddenly, we had so many more _firsts_ to share with each other. I don't know how I'll manage reaching those milestones without her. We're only young, but I always saw Gretchen being part of my life, I imagined we'd be at each other's weddings, and be there for each other when we had children. It's been an honour to know Gretchen, and have her in my life. I know I'm not the only one who considers myself lucky to have known someone so amazing. I love you Gretch, and I'll never, ever forget you" Spinelli stepped down from the podium, letting her tears fall again; she was unable to hold them back any longer. TJ kissed her cheek as he passed her, making his way to the front to give his speech.

"One thing is clear today, everyone here loved Gretchen; she has touched each and every one of our lives, and changed it for the better. My friends and I have known Gretchen since kindergarten; I don't think any of us can begin to comprehend our lives or futures without her. Gretchen was the one who had the brightest and most promising future of all of us. I wish there was something I could say or do to change this tragic event, but there's not. However it has been an honour to have had Gretchen in my life, and I know everyone here, _all those that love her_, feel exactly the same way. Gretchen's life may have been tragically cut short, but one thing that is for sure, is that she's had an impact on all of us, as Spinelli said, we will never forget her, and the good she brought to all our lives." TJ stepped down from the podium after giving his speech, and returned to sit next to Spinelli, putting his arms around her and drawing her closer to him.

Mikey made his way to the podium, and read a very emotional and moving poem, this was about how they all loved and cared for Gretchen, and how she was now an angel watching over them from haven.

"Well" Gus said as he stood at the podium "I've never been good with words, and really don't know what to say, or how to follow the wonderful things that have already been said, they are all so true. I didn't know Gretchen as long as some of the people here. I met her and my friends when I moved to Third Street School back in the fourth grade. However, knowing Gretchen has been amazing, and I will never forget her and how wonderful she really was"

A few more people gave speeches, and the time had come to move on to the burial, 'Goodbye' by the 'Spice Girls' began to play.

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm.  
>Fly like an angel,<br>Heaven sent to me.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
>It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)<strong>_

Gretchen's coffin was carried out to the cemetery.

_**The times when we would play about,  
>The way we used to scream and shout.<br>We never dreampt you'd go your own sweet way**_

Everyone began to file out the church, and slowly make their way to what would be Gretchen's grave side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is actually really hard to write, and I hope I've done it justice. As I said at the start of chapter 13 my best friend's baby Aaron died a day after been born. I've tried to base this on his funeral, but it was so sad that I can't remember half of what happened or what was said, so apologies for anything that isn't quite right. RIP baby Aaron.

Not sure what to say about this chapter, i'd like to say 'I hope you enjoyed it' but 'enjoyed' doesn't seem like the right word, like wise I kinda want to say 'I hope it wasn't too sad' but again, the whole point of the chapter was to be 'sad' so i kinda want it to be sad! So I dunno!

Well, one more chapter left, i;m so gutted its coming to an end, I'm thinking of doing a few song fics, but they may take some time as my manic schedule!

RecessFantastic2011: Yeah the last chapter was sad! I know in a normal situation Lawson wouldn't be nice like that, but I'd like to think there's a nice guy in there somewhere! Lol glad you found the thing with the Ashley's funny, I wanted it to be a little amusing, not sure if you've seen final destination 3, but I had those two girls that went to the tanning salon place in my mind when I wrote it! I do picture Vito and Joey similar to you, but I just picture Vito being slightly more into the black/leather clothing, and Joey being a bit more of a ''dude''. I'm going to be really gutted when posting this is over, but then I can at least I can read some other fics!

Sonnii: Thanks, I hope you felt the same about this chapter, I've been working on it for ages, trying to make it sad, but a good chapter at the same time! I'm glad you liked the TJ/Spinelli moments, it really is how i'd picture them as a couple! Yeah, the stuff with Vince is sad, he's really devastated by Gretchen's death. I thought Ryan was dead too, like you I was so shocked when he grabbed her arm and stopped her from throwing her necklace in the sea –I cried though! I'm such a sap! The food poisoning wasn't too bad, I think i just had to get whatever it was out my system (yucky!) my friend was a little worse than me, but she ate more!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: I know, I'm so gutted its nearly over, I know it can't go on forever, but I really will miss wiring it! I've been working on this chapter for ages, trying to make it perfect (I'm a bit of a perfectionist!)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thanks, I really wasn't thrilled with it, but wanted to post anyway! This chapter i've been working on for ages, I;ve been a real perfectionist with it, I wanted it to be sad, but 'good' at the same time! And thank you I'm feeling a lot better now, just got an achy back, :) by the way, I was going to ask, I noticed the latest fic you've got up which is a series of song fics on one 'story' its a brill idea! I was kinda wanting to do the same, if i give you credit for the idea, would you mind if I did (don't worry if not, it was your idea after all!)

Chantaya: chapter 18: Thank you! I hope you ''liked'' this chapter, even though it was really sad! (lol well it was sad for me writing it!)

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	22. Chapter 22: The continuation of life

Well here it is, the last chapter! It's sad, and i'll really miss posting this every day! A huge thank you to those who read and reviewed, especially to those who did so on a regular basis, it's really has meant so much to me to get the reviews, and I appreciated them so much! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't still be writing, so thank you! You've made posting this amazing! I will try and post a few song fics in the future, but not sure when i'll have time to work on them!

I noticed that the link with the picture of Spinelli's dress didn't work for some reason it wont let me post wed addresses, so here it is, just delete the spaces to see it: www. everystyle. co. uk/womens/Lipsy-Strapless-Diamante-Ruched-Dress_

Feel free to check out any of my old fics, they aren't brill, 'an unexpected romance' is the best of all of them, and the song fics are good, but the grammar and spelling sucks! You can find them here: www. fanfiction. net/u/449235/Big_Cliffy_Meanie (again the spaces need to be deleted!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

~*~ this means that its later on!

Chapter 22: The continuation of life

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they reached the graveside the undertaker walked around slowly, handing out a pink or back balloon to each person.

The priest again read a prayer, and then looked around at the mourners. "These balloons symbolise the beautiful spirit and soul of Gretchen Grundler. The release of the balloons will signify and visualise, the rise of her soul to the heavens"

Everyone let go of the balloons; TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Mikey and Gus, all stood, huddled together tearfully, as they watched the balloons float further and further away until they finally disappeared. Once the balloons had disapeared the friends turned their attentions back to the words being spoken by the priest.

"...for as much as it has pleased our Heavenly Father in his wise providence to take unto himself our beloved Gretchen Grundler, we therefore commit her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Slowly, everyone began to walk away; the group of friends broke away from each other, and stood in silence.

"All that stuff about the future got me thinking" said Gus, breaking the sad silence and looking at his friends "Gretchen would have had such a bright future, and I know that she'd want us all to go on and have equally bright futures. Vince is going to go for that athletic scholarship next year, and we all know he's going to get it, and become a huge basketball star. My Dad's been talking about me going into the army when we graduate high school, and I've decided that I'm going to do it. I have to change, I've become a horrible person over the years, I want to be a better person, and this is the best way to do it. I've also asked Theresa (A/N:Cornchip girl) out on a date. A proper date, I hope we can start my first real relationship, I've always had a soft spot for her and I think I'm finally ready to have a real relationship"

"My friend, you sound happy with your decision, just be careful when you do go into the army, we'll all worry about you." observed Mikey thoughtfully before continuing in a more dramatic tone "It's so sad that our lives already seem to be rushing on ahead of us, and Gretchen's never will. However as Gus said, we all know she'd wouldn't have wanted us to stop our lives, but instead live on, and live _for_ her. I've been attending a group for teen homosexuals since everything came out, and I think I've met someone, his name is Daffyd (A/N: lol had to do it, not sure it anyone other than Brit readers will get this though!), its early days, but things seem like they are going well"

"You're both so right, and I'm so happy for you guys. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know that I'm going to have to learn to live without Gretchen. It won't be easy, but just because she's gone, it doesn't mean she can be part of me" said Vince sadly "I better be going, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow"

"Me too, I've got to tell Dad about my decision" said Gus "See you tomorrow guys"

"Same, Daffyd is meeting me in a while, so we can talk about how this went. Bye guys, see you in school tomorrow"

Vince, Mikey and Gus all walked their separate ways.

"Well we better get back too" said Spinelli turning, and begining to walk away.

"Spinelli?" asked TJ, catching her hand, and gently turning her to face him.

"What is it Teej?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck and looking at her boyfriend curiously "Are you ok?"

"I know this probably isn't the best time or place, this whole thing has been awful. However it has made me realise you've got to say what for feel, otherwise it might be too late, and you may never get the chance" TJ paused briefly, before continuing, gazing into Spinelli's eyes "I know we've only been together a few weeks, but that doesn't matter, because I've known you for so long. You really are perfect, and you're the only girl for me, I love you Spinelli"

"I love you too TJ. I love you so much. You're the only one for me, you always have been, and you always will be."

Together TJ and Spinelli walked away in each other's arms, knowing that whatever life threw at them, they'd **always** have each other.

~*~THE END~*~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there it is, the end of the fic! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this half as much as I did writing and posting it! I also hoped you liked the ending, I wanted to make it kinda happy and clear up any loose ends/questions. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask, I'll probably post a ''chapter'' type thing, which will just have response to any reviews I get, and answer questions.

Chantaya: I hope thats a good thing :) I did want the last chapter to be sad! I hope you liked the ending!

RecessFantastic2011: Thank you so much! Thats so nice :) I can't wait to go read your fics, are you carrying on with it? Thanks again for your comments, they were so nice, I hoped you liked the ending to the story!

Chickflick737: aww, thats so sad about the person you knew! Sorry if you found it boring, but I wanted to try and do a 'full story' so had to do a bit more than just the romance, although I do love the TJ/Spinelli romance stories! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and found it emotional, and hope you liked the ending to the story!

Audrey_Salvatore_Northman: Aww, thank you so much, I worked really hard on it, so I'm glad it did pay off! I hope you like how I wrapped up the story!

Sonnii: Aww thanks so much! I'm planning on writing a song fic, -i'm tempted to work on it over the next couple of days before my manic life starts up again, I'm going back to uni -eek! I may post more song fics in the future, probably when I need an escape from my manic life, (well if I get time) last year was awful, I was an emotional wreck and would crumble at the slightest thing! I'm hoping for a better year this year, if not, i'll escape with a recess fic! I'm glad you found the speeches sad :) I wanted to make them as emotional as possible! I hope you liked the ending to the story!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
